Waking Nightmare
by The Citrus Principle
Summary: Grimm bestiality ladies and gentlemen, let's make no mistake. This here is a collaborative effort with myself and Kiko Gorgon contributing chapters. It will get intense, and no huntress is safe. We hope that you enjoy, but you have been warned.
1. Gone Horribly Right

**Hello all, The Citrus Principle here to introduce this latest piece y for your reading pleasure. I'm actually collaborating with Kiko Gorgon on this one, and this first chapter is Hers. Ad you'll see, this is a Grimm Bestiality fic, so the faint of heart ought not enter here... Those of you who are interested though, we hope that you enjoy. **

Hi, my name is Yang Xiao Long and Im a huntress-in-training at Beacon Academy. And this is the story of how I fucked up and am now stuck in a cave with a pack of Beowolves keeping me from leaving.

I was wandering around in the Emerald Forest after dark, I knew it was a bad idea but I needed fresh air. Flames lick at my skin and hair, anger and pain radiating from my aura. I had a fight with Weiss, again, and in my anger I just bolted from the dorm.

A twig snapping pulls me back from my thoughts and I'm now acutely aware of the fact that I'm alone when a Beowolf walks out in front of me, crossing the path it ignores me and continuing on its way.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and keep walking.

The sound of growling and grunts hits my ears and I shiver, but my curiosity gets the best of me and I slowly make my way towards the source of the noise.

Growls and even snarls come from the other side of a group of bushes I walk past.

I look around the bushes and my heart stops.

In front of my eyes is two Beowolves, mating. Their grunts and yips make me shiver and I feel myself getting wet at this perverted and horrifying sight.

My eyes run over them, the female, slightly smaller than the male her bone plates smaller but look sharper than the males. The claws of the male are digging into her stomach, pulling her against his thrusts, which are now short and rough.

Heat pools in the pit of my stomach and I back away slowly, sighing.

I can still hear the sounds of the wolves in my head as I walk back to Beacon and I sigh again, my hands clench into fists. "What did I just see" I say to myself as I turn to look back into the forest.

Heat still pulses in my stomach as I walk up to my team's dorm.

Luckily, my teammates are sleeping as I carefully open the door, stripping down and climbing into bed naked.

I fall asleep quickly and my dreams are filled with wolves.

I wake up, drenched in sweat and arousal damping my thighs, my mind racing as I sit up.

Thankfully, it's Saturday and by the time I wake up its normally around noon, the rest of my team isn't in the dorm.

Carefully I get down from my bunk and walking into our bathroom, I turn the shower on. My mind is still filled with the Beowolves and I feel a wave of want rush through me. My knees tremble as I step into the water.

'I wonder how it would feel' I think of how the male was pounding the female and a fresh wave of want runs through me.

I whimper and turn the water to cold trying to get rid of this feeling. The burning feeling of arousal goes away and I sigh in relief.

And I stand in the water until my limbs are shaking from the cold and shivers are running through my body.

Shutting off the water, I step out of the shower, pulling my fluffy yellow towel from the rack and dry myself off. My hair dripping water down my body as I flip my head down and bend forwards, wrapping my hair in the towel as I walk out of the bathroom; naked with water still dripping down my body. Making my way to Blakes and mine bunk beds, I climb back up onto my bed. My eyes fall on the wet spot on my sheets and once again, heat fills me.

I sit with my legs over the side, hiding my face in my blankets as my mind is filled with the thoughts of being fucked, being filled.

My face flushes and I feel wetness between my thighs again.

I roll so my blanket wraps around my body, my right hand moving between my legs, my fingers pressing against my folds. A whimper leaves my throat as I find my clit, pleasure shoots up my spine as I circle my forefinger around it. My hips jerk and a moan leaves me.

My mind is racing, trying to create an image of my desire, and nothing appears. Pulling my hand away from myself, I roll onto my stomach and reach for my scroll. I know, I know that what I'm about to do would be frowned upon, but I type what I want into the search bar and clicking on the first link, I find what I'm looking for.

The average size of a large size dog is 5-9 inches long and maybe in inch and a half wide.

I can do that. I can take it… A Beowolf can't be much bigger than that right?

I feel more of my arousal flow from me and soak into my blanket.

I type in my next search and spend the next five minutes looking at pictures of women with their pets. Women smaller in frame than me taking dogs bigger than me and all it does is make me all the wetter.

My right hand returns between my legs, "god" I whimper. There is an abundance of wetness between my thighs, and a burning need to be filled.

My fingers press against my entrance and I push two fingers inside myself, moaning at the feeling of my walls stretching around them. My hips rock and my fingers go deeper, sending another wave of pleasure jolting up my spine, "god" My voice is shaky.

The sound of the door opening makes me freeze.

"I can't believe you! You dolt!" Weiss' voice hits my ears, probably scolding my sister, again.

"Weiss…" My sister whines, "It's not like I meant to let it go…"

My eyes fall on the pair as they walk through the thresh-hold of our dorm, my breathing is still heavy and it catches the attention of my two teammates.

"Yang" Ruby walks up to the bunk bed that Blake and I share "Are you ok?" Her voice is quiet "You look sick"

Even Weiss looks over in concern and I feel my breathing hitch.

"I… I might have eaten something that doesn't agree with me…" I don't dare move, and it's hard when my fingers are buried so deep inside, and with my sister and her partner staring at me, I bite back a groan. "I'm fine don't worry"

I'm so not fine, I'm wrapped up in my blanket, naked, with my hand between my legs and my release so close, it's so far away now it's not funny. But my sister, my Sister and her fucking partner, just had to, had to walk in and ruin the only chance I had of relief.

"Ruby I just want to rest…" I whimper and carefully pull my fingers from myself "I'm tired…"

Ruby nods "Sorry sis. We'll leave you be" she smiles softly and her and Weiss walk out of the dorm, "If you need us we will be in the library"

"Okay" I state.

As Weiss and my sister leave I let out a sigh of relief, "Well there go my plans…"

My hand is resting against my thigh, and heat is still pulsing inside me as my arousal still coats my thighs.

Slowly, and I mean slowly, I start to unwrap the blankets from my body, watching the door just in case my partner decided to show up. By the time I unwrapped my legs, I knew I had to get out of the dorm. So as quickly as I can I find some clothes, just a simple tank top and short shorts assembly that made it easy for me to touch myself.

I grin, and grab my scroll from my desk as I rush from the dorm, passing Blake on my way out.

"Yang? Where are you going?" She calls as I rush past.

"Going out for a run, be back later!" I yell back, rushing down the stairs and out of the building.

My hair whips behind me as I run into the part of the Emerald Forest that is kept free of Grimm.

It was a mistake on my part. I had forgotten to grab something important, and it's only now that I realize how much trouble I could have avoided if I hadn't.

I walked for maybe fifteen minutes before I found what I like to call my hideaway spot.

A tree that has been hollowed out over time at the bottom of the trunk and had bushes around it to hide whoever is in it.

Relief washes over once I see the tree, but something isn't right, some of the branches are broken and there are paw prints all over the ground.

Slowly I walk around the bushes, keeping an eye out for any Grimm that could have wondered past the barrier.

Black tuffs of fur stick to some branches, scratch marks on the ground and paw prints as large as my hand on the ground.

"Shit" I curse my luck.

There in the hollow of the tree is a sleeping Beowolf.

Its ears twitch and I hold my breath, hoping that I haven't woken it.

When its head slowly rises from the ground, its nose twitching, sniffing at the air and I'm pretty certain it can smell me when its head turns and its eyes fall on me.

Keeping my eyes on the Beowolf, I take a step back.

Snap

_Shit._

Its ears perk and a growl leaves its mouth.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

It's when looking at my wrists that I realize my mistake. My weapon is still sitting on my desk back at the dorm.

"Fuck…"

I was stupid. I took my eyes off of it.

The bushes move beside me and the Beowolf comes charging out, knocking me to the ground and sending the air from my lungs.

"Fu…ck" I gasp, trying to catch my breath. My vision blurry from the landing as the Beowolf walks over.

My heart pounds in my chest, fear taking over my mind.

He's going to kill me, I'm going to die…

My eyes widen when his nose presses against my knee, and it takes all my will not to move, less he attacks.

A shiver runs up my spine as he starts sniffing up my leg. His warm breath causing goosebumps to rise along my legs as one of his clawed hands is placed between my knees. His cold nose presses against the inside of my right thigh and his breath ghosts over my thighs.

I didn't realize at that moment in time what would happen… all I know is that if you are reading this it may be too late to save me.

The wolfs nose presses between my legs and I gasp. Pleasure jolts through me. My hands shoot down and try to push him away.

His head jerks back and he stares at me, red eyes meeting lilac.

"What?" I growl at him.

His head tilts and his maw opens, his tongue flicks out and laps against my thigh as a whimper leaves him.

"Stop"

Heat starts to fill me again, and I'm reminded why I came out here in the first place as my arousal starts to dampen my panties.

This was a bad idea.

His claws press against my hip as he slowly tears my shorts off.

"Stop"

I can't do this.

My eyes shut as I feel his breath on my inner thighs, in what I assume, is him, taking in my scent.

His tongue lashes at my sex through my panties making me cry out in shock. It's different from when I touch myself, a _good different_.

Another lick from him and I throw my head back and moan through grit teeth.

Suddenly the pleasure stops, my eyes shoot open and I stare at him, "Why did you…"

His eyes travel down and stare between my legs, "you want me to take my…"

He nods as his tongue gives another lap across my sex.

I grit my teeth, "O-okay" I slip my thumbs into the elastic of my panties and lifting my hips, I remove them. My hands are shaking as he places a clawed hand on my hip, pushing, ok more like nudging me to roll over and I do. Im not sure why I'm letting him control my actions but as long as it keeps him from hurting and killing me, I don't care.

He coaxes me onto my hands and knees, his cold nose once again, pressing against my thighs. His head pushes my legs apart, his tongue lapping at my sex, spreading my folds and sliding over my entrance.

A whimper leaves me, my thighs tremble as he licks me again before pulling back and mounting me. His arms curling around my hips and waist; his body covering mine, making his fur brush against my skin, sending the most delightful shivers through me.

I can feel his legs pressing against mine, his knees pushing my legs even farther apart.

I really hope what I read about them is true.

I wish I had never left my dorm.

His body moves, and what I assume is his cock, poking at my rear, leaving wet marks on my ass. He isn't being very rough, his movements more like he is searching and doesn't what to hurt me.

I hiss out a breath when his cock pokes just to the left of my folds, and after he fails again, I almost want to help him but just as I'm about to reach back his cock surges inside me. My eyes widen as he spreads me, his cock swelling as he pushes farther in and jabs my cervix. A yelp leaves my throat and as he pulls back, his arms tighten around my waist.

His cock is hot when it thrusts inside me again and even with the pain of him hitting my cervix, pleasure courses through me.

More of his cock thrusts inside of me as his hips pick up speed, pounding into me. "Fu-fuck!"

Pleasure dances up my spine, followed by another stab of pain.

Something akin to a fleshy ball thrusts against the lips of my sex.

"Wh-what?" My walls clench around his cock and his grip on my body tightens.

Most if not all canines have what is known as a knot at the base of their cock, roughly twice the thickness of the shaft.

My eyes widen, and my body shakes, 'twice as thick' my thighs tremble at the thought as his thrusts get that much harder, "No… No, no, no, no!"

A popping sound hits my ears and a searing pain thunders up my spine as his knot forces my walls so wide I fear I would tear.

"FUCK!" I scream loudly, my voice echoing in the forest. My hands claw at the ground as I try to fruitlessly pull myself away from the Beowolf, as he keeps humping me, sending his cock pounding and pushing against my cervix mercilessly.

Someone has to help me.

A few more thrusts and I feel his cum flow inside me, burning my abused cervix in his hot seed.

After that, I don't remember much, I think I passed out. I remember pictures of trees and rocks, more Beowolves join the first one.

That's how I got here and now just as my eyes open I see the huge form of the Alpha.


	2. Too Much

**Alright ladies and gentlemen, this chapter is my turn; I hope you're ready for Weiss/Nevermore action… **

My name is Weiss Schnee, and this is how I became trapped in this living hell above the Emerald Forest…

It all started when Yang disappeared – and Ruby not long after. They'd both vanished into the woods, and Yang, at least, completely _forgot _her weapon. When, after a day, Ruby didn't come back either, Blake and I got worried, and we resolved to go searching for them. I won't say I regret the decision to go and find them but… God… I just wish I'd had the sense to ask for more help first… Now I'm trapped here… in this _thing's _nest… We should have turned back before nightfall – and we should never have split up – that much I know now… covering more ground wasn't worth _this… _

It came for me when the clouds covered the moon, casting the forest under so heavy a shroud of black that my mind ascribed every slightest noise to some stalking nightmare within the trees… If only that had been the case… I heard nothing but silence when it happened, and by the time I felt the Nevermore's talons closing about my shoulders, there was nothing I could do…

All I remember before I felt myself roughly dropped into the creature's nest was the chilling wind which ravage my body – would that it were the only thing to ravage me – and the panicked hammering of my heart as I was lifted above the trees and taken to a mountain-top roost that stood opposite Beacon across the vast, blackened expanse of the emerald forest. Next I knew, the gnarled branches and shattered bones which made up the nest were digging into me as I hit the floor of the grotesque roost, scraping my knees and palms, and tearing a wicked gash across the front of my bolero jacket as it got snagged. I had lost my boots en route as I had flailed and struggled, and I shivered now that the cold was seeping in through my damaged jacket as well. I had landed on my side, but the beast's black, talon-covered foot swiftly set me on my back and drove the breath from my lungs as the Nevermore's weight was placed upon me. I knew that I was doomed… I just wish that I could have _died… _

I didn't understand what was happening at first, as that horrid talon slipped into the gash in my jacket just below my chest and then severed the cups of my bra from one another before drawing downward and cutting my entire shirt open below the lower swell of my breasts, and even now I wish I could _forget. _Yet still I lay there, disarmed, defenseless, and gasping with frightened horror as the thing lowered its beak to prod at my bare stomach, its four glowing red eyes meeting my terrified blue. Then it opened its beak…

I cannot describe the revulsion I felt when that… that _thing's _slimy tongue touched the bare skin of my stomach, and traced a hot, wet trail up to my left breast, and I curse my body for betraying me. My nipples went stiff, and I felt a wetness between my legs, portentous of the heat that only just flickered in the pit of my stomach then. Yet I screamed as suddenly, the beak snaps upward – though not to end my life – instead, to close upon the last, modesty-preserving scraps of my blouse and jacket, tearing them open, putting my chest on unfettered display for the beast's perverse pleasure, but it wasn't anywhere near done.

"S-stop!" I half beg, half demand as it leers down at my nearly naked form, but to no avail, "Please…"

As if in answer, the thing lifted its talon over my bare torso, and pressed the hideous foot onto my chest, its talons depressing down on – I'd swear that it was _fondling – _my breasts. I whimper as a loathsome twinge of pleasure goes through me, but I'm almost _thankful_ that it didn't last; the Nevermore made sure of that. I grimaced and screamed in pain as one of the beast's wicked talons nicked me at the very _peak _of my left breast, and whimpered when, with maliciously slow pleasure, the monster drew its claw down my breast, leaving a shallow cut as it went, marring the once perfect skin. It's not deep, but it's deep enough to draw blood, and as tears well up in my eyes, the claw traces a path down my torso, over my stomach, and all the way down to my inner thigh, cutting through my skirt and panties as it comes perilously close to my most sensitive place, and the tears roll down my cheeks. I'm naked now, save for the scraps that simply hadn't fallen off yet and the damaged panties that still remained on my right thigh, though it did nothing to preserve my modesty, my dignity, or humanity.

Its revolting tongue wraps around my right knee and licks up my inner thigh, and I throw my head back, hitting it upon the rough branches of the nest and I squeeze my eyes shut as the tongue reaches my sex, lapping up my unwilling arousal. I thanked whatever god was listening that it did not linger there then, but I would have kept my silence if I'd known what it had in store, as its tongue eventually moved on, covering my torso in its disgusting saliva, its tongue returning to my breasts.

I can't describe to you how much it hurt – only that it was worse because, somewhere in the perverse back of my mind, _I enjoyed it – _but next that horrible beak nipped at my perky, sensitive mound, first at the base, then taking my nipple in the point of its beak and _pulling. _It was like _fire _poured into my body through that one sensitive spot, and I screamed in pain even as a fresh wetness coated my thighs, mixing with the little trickle of blood left by the Nevermore. It drew me up, nearly to a sitting position, all by the _nipple _that it held in that beak. It was agony.

"No! No! Please! No-_AAAAHHAHHHHH!_" I screamed in pain as it drags me to my _knees _by my sensitive peak before it lets go, only to close its vicious beak about my other breast to lap at the sensitive swell with its tongue as I whimper – both in pain from the bruising and nicks, and the humiliation that I'm also feeling _pleasure… _

When it finishes tasting my breast though, it roughly pushes me onto my back again, this time spreading and pinning my thighs beneath those bat-like fore-claws on its wings, exposing my womanhood. I used to be a virgin, until that night…

"Ah!" I cried out in shock and displeasure as the roof of the thing's beak presses against my folds, but that was the _least _of the violations it had in store for me. It opened its maw widely between my legs, and my Eyes shot wide as it closed around the region, that vicious beak closing on that most sensitive bundle of nerves in front and my rear, little _teeth _digging into My flesh just so, and it _lifted _my lower body. My toes barely brushed the floor of the nest, though my head, shoulders, and slackened arms remained; I didn't fight it, lest the creature should bite down harder and cause more than superficial injury, though in retrospect, I wish I had. The next thing that I felt turned my legs to jelly, shortly followed by the rest of me as, within that dark space of its beak, that horrible, slimy tongue lapped at my folds again, but this time, it wasn't so content to leave it at that, and I yelped as the first inches of its thick, undulating mass entered me.

_No… no… Not like this!_

But it was no use. No sooner had I screamed that desperate plea to be spared than did _eight inches _of bestial _tongue _force its way inside me and utterly _destroy _my virginity. I _screamed. _I flailed, I thrashed, I begged it to stop, but it's beak held me there, and the more I struggled, the more it hurt, the more it _cut me, _but still I begged, whimpered _pled, _and I screamed. It was _inside me. _Nearly a _foot _of that damned _thing's _tongue was _inside me! _It wriggled, probed, tasted my walls even as they tried to clamp down on the slippery invader, and it prodded my cervix, sending another hot jolt of pain through me, only to be consumed by the pleasurable domination that I would have traded anything to escape. Heat and pressure gathered in the pit of my stomach and gradually intensified as wave after wave of unimaginable pleasure coursed through me, mingling with the pain that its beak and little serrated teeth caused, and my mind faded into the haze of it as I reached my first climax. The Nevermore abruptly withdrew its tongue, making me cum all the harder down its gullet as it licked the contours of my body between my legs from back to front, and I can't rightly express the debasement I felt, having lost my virginity to a _Nevermore _and to have enjoyed it so much… I was disgusted with myself.

_Whore. You don't deserve to call yourself human. Stop screaming. Just shut up and be the good little slut for whatever inhuman horror decides that it wants to violate you. You've been raped by a Grimm, and you liked it you disgusting animal. You're beneath contempt. _

Even then though, I had _some _shred of self-respect left – if only enough to desperately try to crawl for the edge of the nest, thinking what? I don't know if I would have thrown myself out and ended it all, but I didn't get the chance. I managed to reach the edge of the nest, the twisted branches and cracked bones of which it was made digging into my bare skin, but then the Nevermore's hideous foot came down on my back, pinning my stomach to the edge of the nest and driving the breath from my lungs. My left arm had just managed to get over the edge, and dangled above the jagged mountainside overlooking the Emerald Forest, now shrouded in the nighttime dark. Still, the most horrifying part came only when the talons were lifted from my back, though I was too breathless to move.

I first felt it rubbing up against my rump, pressing into my right hamstring and then sliding along my hip before pulling back. Next it pressed my ass, but it didn't enter – it was too_ huge – _the size of a _fist, _and it was then that I realized what was about to happen to me. This probing member was the Nevermore's _cock… _and with the beast towering over me at _nine feet tall, _and God only knew how long, that veined, throbbing phallus had to be at least the size of my _forearm… _if not _longer… _

"N-no! No! Please! I don't want it! No! No! Aaaah-_AAAAGGHHH!_"

I screamed in agony and terror into the night as the massive head of the Nevermore's member found its mark and began to spread my entrance wider than nature ever intended. It had to be _four inches thick, _and all of it was laying claim to _my pussy… _Do you have _any idea _how _excruciating _it is to be violated like that? To be so completely, _utterly filled _that even as your body turns its back on you in the name of hedonistic pleasure and your walls clench around the invading mass inside you, the sheer _girth _of it _wrenches _you as widely open as your insides will allow _and then some? _I sobbed in pain as tears streamed down my cheeks, only to tumble away into the windswept void as the shaft was forced still deeper inside me. This is it; it took my virginity, but now the _real _rape begins. I wail incoherently as the sixth inch of the Nevermore's cock is buried inside me, and the head is forced painfully against my cervix.

_Shut up animal. You enjoy it. _

Pressure builds within me – both from the unwelcome mounting of another orgasm and the physical exertion of the Grimm's cock – still mostly outside of me – being pressed harder and harder against the gate to my womb. Its wing-mounted claws are braced against the rim of the nest well out of reach to my either side, and its talons dig into the floor as it applies steadily more and more force, and I feel like I'm going to rip, tear, _break… _

My hips buck – just once – but in that moment, the _eighteen inch long _member _punches _through my cervix and plunges into my womb, sheathing itself to the hilt, but for the last few inches which, no matter how my stomach may stretch and bulge as I was _filled _with the unbearably huge penis. It was only then that the terrible _column _of sexual domination plowing my core began to _thrust, _and my vision was swimming in red.

Thud.

_IT HURTS!_

Thud

_TAKE IT OUT! _

Thud.

_I CAN'T TAKE IT! _

Thud… Thud… Thud…

_But I want it… _

Thud.

_More… _

Thud.

_YES!_

Thud… Thud…

_FUCK ME! FUCK ME MORE! I'M YOURS!_

That's right. I gave in. I hate myself for it, but once my Aura dulled the pain, the _ecstasy _was _unimaginable… _Forget dignity… forget _humanity… Bitch _is too elegant a word for the subservient _creature _I'd been reduced to by the heinous monster's pounding cock, and I loved it – wanted more of the violation, denigration, and subjugation – and as the driving shaft intensifies its bid to despoil my totally _demolished _virtue, my wish is granted…

"Oh… oh God… oh _GOD! FUCK!_" My body spasms, my back arching wildly, and my hair falls free of my ponytail as my climax _explodes _through my body – well, the parts of it that I can still _feel…_ My fingers cleave desperately to whatever scraps of nesting material they can, and despite the utter tingling numbness of my legs. My toes curl. The orgasmic scream is but the final expression of a pleasure so all-consuming that, at first at least, I couldn't even _feel it _fucking me anymore… Until the savage thrusting grew _even more _vicious.

When its wings started flapping, I don't know, but I _do _know that it was then that the thrusts became _so forceful _as to nearly throw me from the nest. He'd fucked me for all I was worth and now he was going to leave me like the trash that he'd reduced me to. As it rose from the nest though, it remained inside me, and the fucking was continuous – more intense even – as the force of his wingbeats was added to the mix. The monstrous girth _throbbed _in my pussy, coated in my juices as they continued to seep from me, and then, as it truly tore skyward, its _entire, eighteen inch cock _plunged inside, and I felt like my abdomen would tear open. The Nevermore came inside me. A flood of hot seed was pumped into my pussy and caused still more bulging of my abdomen as I was filled with its load, and as the great beast flew off and its cock was pulled from my vagina with a loud sucking noise, I came again, and tumbled to the floor of the nest, nearly a _liter _of the Nevermore's cum leaking from my pussy as I faded out of consciousness…


	3. Bad to Worse

**Alright, so we're back again with more – this time from Kiko Gorgon again – More Beowolves this time – and we do hope that you enjoy. **

My eyes take in the cave that I'm in quickly before looking back at the huge Alpha of this Beowolf pack. He stands 8 or 9 feet tall, and snarls at the wolf that is resting beside me as I lay on my left side. Beowolf cum leaks from my sex as I shift my legs to a more comfortable position.

The wolf behind me whimpers and I feel the warmth he emits leave as he backs away from me.

The alphas hulking form gets on all fours as he walks towards me, his tail curled up on his back, as a soft growl leaves him. His nose twitching as he presses it to my neck causing goosebumps to rise across my body. He opens his mouth and laps at my neck, hot breath ghosting along my back and shoulders.

When he pulls away, I see other Beowolves surrounding us. His lip pulls back and snarls at them, as if saying I'm _his. _

I can't help but shiver at the sound.

_What do they… _

My eyes close when the Alphas nose presses against my lower back, licking over the skin there briefly before pushing his nose between my legs.

"H-hey what are you doing?" I squeak, my legs twitching against his snout.

His clawed hand is placed on my hip as he pushes me onto my back, his tongue lapping at my inner thigh.

"Stop!" I yell at him.

His tongue presses against my abused sex, licking up the cum that is leaking from between my folds.

_Not again… Please… Not again… _

My hands clench at the hard ground beneath me. My head is shaking and my legs trembling as his tongue flicks over my clit, sending pleasure jolting through me.

He pulls his muzzle from between my legs, wrapping his hands around my waist as he pulls my hips off the ground. He laps at my thighs once again, licking up the mixture of my arousal and other Beowolf's cum, which has just started to drip down them.

A whimper leaves my throat and I hear a soft growl come from him.

He pulls away once again and I feel his arms wrap around my waist pulling me into his lap, he makes sure my legs spread over his.

I can feel the tip of his cock pressing against my entrance. I freeze, "No…" my eyes opening and I tilt my head up and look at him, my arms hang loosely beside me.

His fur is soft against my skin as he bucks his hips and sends his hot cock into my body. His cock starts to swell quickly, filling me and stretching my walls to the max as he bucks again.

"NO!" I start to struggle against him, his claws dig into my hips, pulling me against him.

Pain shoots through me, my legs start going numb as he lifts me.

My head lolls back against his chest, "stop…" I whisper.

He ignores my plea and as he pulls me down, I feel his cock hit my cervix, pounding at it. He pulls me up against him and starts to thrust into my body, hitting my cervix with each thrust, repeatedly, getting faster and faster.

"Fuck!" I scream, tears coming to my eyes from the pain, rolling down my cheeks

His cock keeps pounding against my cervix, pain shooting through my lower body.

Pain lights my nerves as he pulls my hips down, his cock feeling like its pushing my cervix apart.

"Aaahh!"

I scream, it's loud and makes the other Beowolves howl.

Fire sears from between my legs and I feel his cock thrust deeper, his partially swollen knot pushing against the widely spread lips of my sex.

Black creeps into the edges of my vision as the pain coaxes another scream from my mouth.

_Help… _

His next thrust forces the knot inside, fire-like pain flows through me. Something flows down my thighs as his thrusts slow and he bites the side of my neck, blood drips down my back and chest.

It's a far cry from the pain I feel between my legs but it helps ground me against it.

Heat fills me, followed by the most excruciating pain as his cum fills me.

"H-hey don't take me in there!"

Over the feeling of my heart pounding in my ears and the sound of the wolves growling, I hear my little sisters' voice.

My eyes widen, "Ruby" I whimper as I look over to the entrance of the cave only to have a jolt of pain run up my spine making me groan in agony.

Just barely, I see Ruby being brought in by another Beowolf, its arms holding her over its shoulders as she screams.

"Let me go!" Her legs flail in the air and her hands pound at its back.

My voice catches in my throat as I moan in pain.

The Beowolf unceremoniously drops Ruby down in front of the alpha Beowolf and me, causing her to yelp. It backs off, as if showing her to the alpha well he has his knot locked inside me.

"No… Ruby why?" I whimper softly.

"Ya-Yang? Are you…" Rubys voice is filled with worry as it washes over me, and I look her in the eyes. "Yang you're bleeding… why are you bleeding…" she whimpers.

I'm not bleeding I would feel… my vision goes blurry for just a moment and I shake my head.

"I'm not…" Pain like lightning flows through me once again and I clench my jaw, screaming through my teeth.

The alpha growls softly, his chest vibrates with the noise, rumbling against my back.

I can hear him sniff, but he doesn't move, only snorting before licking my neck and nipping.

I hear a yip come from the Beowolf that brought her, and he bounds back over. Ruby yelps as he pushes his nose against her cheek, clearly sniffing her.

"What are you doing?" Ruby sounds frightened, her arms pushing against his shoulders as his clawed hands push her onto her back. "Yang what is he doing?" Ruby whimpers.

The Beowolf growls softly, much like the Alpha did when he first saw me.

Ruby tears up, and I grit my teeth, the Beowolf licks her neck once before gently biting into the front of her shirt and tearing it off as well as her bra, her breasts jiggling slightly with the motion.

"Hey!" Ruby screams, her hands pushing at his shoulders.

My chest heaves as I open my mouth, "Ru… just let him… ah…" the Alphas claws drag along my skin, it didn't hurt so much as it just tingled.

Ruby whimpers but I see her head nod.

The Beta, this must be a Beta, pulls her skirt down her legs, tearing holes into her tights as he does so. His tail wags as he sniffs between her legs before he tears her tights off too.

Teeth press against my shoulder as I watch as the Beta laps at my sisters' panty clad sex.

A moan leaves her mouth and her hips buck against its mouth as her hands move to his shoulders.

His arms shake as he carefully bites her panties and tears those off as well.

"Yang… what is he…" Ruby whimpers and I can barely here her over the sound of my heart beating in my ears.

The Beta sticks his head between her legs and laps at her sex causing Ruby to whimper.

The alpha rocks his hips, pleasure jolts up my spine as his cock twitches inside me.

My belly has a slight bulge in it from all the cum the wolf has filled me with, my walls clench around him and I whimper loudly. My vision goes blurry once again and I slowly close my eyes, the noises fade, the world goes black. I barely hear Ruby call my name.

Rubys POV

Tears run down my face as Yangs head hangs forwards, her body going slack in the Beowolf's arms. Blood, blood drips down her thighs and a wave of nausea rushes through me.

Pleasure rushes through me, making my eyes shut as the Beo between my legs licks me again, and a shiver runs across my body as his saliva cools.

_I don't want this… _

"Yang, please wake up!" I scream, my thighs shaking as the wolfs tongue flicks over my clit, my hips jerking against his tongue. His claws press into the tops of my thighs as his tongue thrusts into me. Breaking through my virginity as he keeps pushing it inside, making pain rush up my spine.

His eyes glow brightly as he pulls back, his tongue sliding out as he growls lowly. His clawed hands pull my legs over his thighs, my eyes look at him. A flash of red catches my eyes and I look between my legs.

My eyes land on the inch or two of his glistening red shaft, which is exposed.

"Please… you have to wake…" It comes out as a whine.

His claws press into my ass, holding my body against him, his cock presses against my lower stomach. My hands clench at the fur on his shoulders as he lifts me off the ground.

My breath hitches as my back hits the side of the cave, my cloak keeping the skin on my back safe from the rock as his claws dig into the skin of my thighs and he presses his cock against my entrance.

"Yang! Make him stop!" I start to struggle, making his claws dig in harder, which makes me stop.

He licks at my face and he slowly pulls me onto his cock.

It's not so bad. Pleasure dances up my spine as the first two inches slide inside.

The wolfs hands tighten their grip on my hips and ass; it's the only warning I get before he pulls me down.

The pain is sharp as his cock starts swelling inside me, filling me and stretching my walls quickly.

Agony is the only thing that comes to mind when he lifts me, his cock almost sliding completely from my body before he slams me down.

The back of my head hits the wall as I throw my head back and scream.

This was a mistake; I never should have left Beacon without Weiss and Blake.

His cock keeps getting thicker and longer as he thrusts against my cervix, letting out little huffs of breath against my neck. His hands tighten on my hips again and he growls softly. The strength of his thrusts changes, he pounds into me, slamming against my cervix with enough force that I fear he would break me.

Something presses against the lips of my sex with each thrust before popping inside me, swelling rapidly and sending a new jolt of pain to run through my body.

"Aahh!" I cry out in agony.

Heat blooms inside me causing my scream to go silent and my hands clench tightly at the fur on his shoulders as he keeps rocking against me.

His claws dig into my skin as he holds me against him, filling me more and more. Pain radiates from my hips "Stop… please stop…" he ducks his head and licks my face. His tongue presses against my mouth, broad strokes across my lips as he laps.

I open my mouth, letting his tongue slip inside.

It was gross, tasting of dried meat and blood.

I try to push him away, my hands gripping the fur on his shoulders, but he doesn't budge, only lapping at my mouth for a few seconds before pulling back.

The Beowolf pulls me away from the wall and turns around to sit against it.

I turn my head to look at Yang.

My eyes widen, the wolf that had Yang has pushed her onto her knees, her face against the ground. His hips rocking slowly against hers and I think he is trying to remove himself from her. There is a loud sucking sound as the wolf pulls out of my sister, making her whimper in her unconscious state. Liquid splashes out of her and onto the ground.

"Yang"

The wolf under me shifts and pleasure dances up my spine as I rest my head on his chest. Exhaustion finally catches up to me and I shut my eyes.

_That was just the beginning, trapped in a cave with Yang and a bunch of Beowolves with no chance of leaving, and now I have no way of saving either of us._


	4. Broken

**Hello there, The Citrus Principle here, back with more vicious Nevermore-sex – Blake this time, and if that bugs you, well… Frankly I'm surprised that you've made it this far… Those of you who enjoy this like we do though, I bid you enjoy~**

God… what's happened to me…?

When Ruby and Yang disappeared, and Weiss and I went to look for them, I never imagined that it would come to _this… _We shouldn't have split up… I was stupid – _I _could see, but Weiss couldn't – and when I found her rapier on the ground I couldn't even imagine what had happened to her… or what would happen to _me… _I never knew they could fly so silently… When I bent down to investigate Weiss's weapon, left on the ground, it swooped down and grabbed hold of me from behind, sweeping my own weapons from my hands with its talons. I tried to resist, but it already had me, and by the time that it lifted off and took me above the treetops, I couldn't resist him…

Next I knew I was dropped into its nest on a mountainside as it flew over, and went tumbling to a painful stop in the gnarled branches, tearing my sleeves. My eyes squeezed shut as I winced at the pain until I finally came to a halt, my face against something soft, wet, and warm… When my eyes opened, I was horrified, and pulled away immediately. I had rolled into Weiss. She was _naked, _her body covered in cuts and welts, and from her sex, where my face had been… I reached up to feel the wetness on my face and looked at what had come away on my fingers… And when I looked to Weiss again…

"W-Weiss…?"

She was completely unconscious, her mouth hanging open as her bare chest faintly rose and fell. It wasn't there that my gaze lingered though, but rather, her stomach… The Schnee Heiress's abdomen was swollen as though she'd swallowed a watermelon whole… I recoiled, "Oh my _God… is she… Pregnant…?_"

It was then that my own personal nightmare began as the Never more circled back around and knocked me back onto my stomach. The wind was driven from my lungs as I hit the ground, and I couldn't get up because it placed its huge talon on my back, holding me down… Breathless, I couldn't even get up when it removed its taloned foot, and even when I felt sudden, shallow searing pain at the base of my spine. My eyes squeeze shut again as I feel the wicked talon trace down, cutting through the seat of my leggings as it drew a shallow cut between my buttocks and sent a screaming pain through me as the claw reached my sensitive folds. It's then that I fully realize what happened to Weiss as my own ass and pussy are exposed to the chilled night…

"N-no…"

I tremble as his talon lingers at my folds, and I instinctively concentrate my aura so that the razor talon doesn't damage my most sensitive place, "N-no… no… _N-GAAAH!_"

I screamed. That black, razor-sharp talon plunged into my depths and _I screamed. _Its talon spread my folds, and I buried my face in the rough and gnarled branches of the nest as that wicked claw pierced my hymen, violating me completely. My body convulsed in pain at first, but then my Aura did its part, and then I was overwhelmed with vile, profane ecstasy. The razor-sharp point of the claw, blunted by my Aura, reached deep inside me, against my tight, constricting walls until it reaches my core… that one spot I didn't even know _I had… _That claw thrust inside me again and again, making me breathe fast and shallow, until finally it lingered, scratching against that place, and bursting the bubble of pleasure that had been welling inside me.

"AAHH!" I came. Hard. I was disgusted with myself. My first time… a _Nevermore… _But I hadn't much time to wallow in that thought, as I felt a warm, wet tongue lick my folds and run back up to my ass… "N-no…" I whimper, "P-please…"

As it turned out though, even as the blood leaked from my pussy, my living hell of violation and pleasure had only just begun. The beast roughly flipped me onto my back with one of its feet, and I had the briefest chance to look up into those glowing red eyes before its head dipped. I didn't understand at first, but that swiftly changed when his beak first brushed my folds, and my eyes widened. I shook my head in panic, but it was too late. The very tip of his black, pointed beak found its way inside me, and nearly _ten inches of it _weren't long to follow. I screamed in agony as even my Aura is powerless to dull the pain at first, and my pussy is stretched so _monstrously _wide as to fit the creature's _football-sized _beak in my core. _It's too much! TOO MUCH! NO! NO! IT HURTS! IT… IT… FUCK! _

Something happened to me then – when the beak _opened _just so inside me and that writhing black tongue extended into my insides, it made me cum… I don't even know how many times as it explored me, and then, when it pressed upon the gate to my womb, I… I broke… The pain was _excruciating, _but… As I felt that black aberration's slimy tongue enter my womb, and clutched at the bulge it was making in my stomach… I enjoyed it… It was sending so much pleasure through my body… and I couldn't fight it even if I tried at that point, so… I gave up trying… I gave myself over to it… I felt so good… My eyes were unfocused and my breathing was ragged when it _finally _withdrew its beak and tongue, leaving my pussy so stretched that my folds didn't immediately come together again. I didn't care though; I was his plaything anyway…

Its talons came on me again now, this time cutting my clothes open from the neck of my blouse all the way down, and then slicing my leggings from me, laying me bare. Then I saw it: his _huge, throbbing _black shaft, and though I'm horrified in retrospect… at the time… awe… I wanted it…. He'd shown me pleasure that I didn't even know I could feel, and I wanted more… As if possessed, which, though in a very different sense, I _had been, _I got onto my knees and reached for that great black member, clutching the shaft with both hands as I stare at the head in slack-jawed awe…

_It's… It's going to put this… inside me… _

Inexplicably, my mouth watered, and I _licked _the head. Even just _thinking _about it I'm utterly _revolted _with myself, but I did… I tried to suck the Nevermore's cock… _Tried, _mind… I couldn't open my mouth widely enough even for the _head… _It was hot… salty… but I couldn't fit it inside my mouth, so instead I reached down to my chest and, taking my breasts in either hand, putting the creature's huge member between my breast and worked them up and down. I didn't even know what I was doing at that point, and I never thought that I'd spend a night _tit-fucking _a _Nevermore, _but there it was. As it stood over me, black wings spread and red eyes glaring down on me, I gave it my best to pleasure this _creature of Grimm… _

My eyes were unfocused, I think I was drooling as I tried to fit my lips around his head, working my breasts faster and faster. I wanted it – _so completely – _I wrapped my arms around it and rocked up and down, back and forward on my knees as I worked that shaft, sucking the head and feeling my own stretched pussy _dripping _with perverse arousal. My whole _mission _in life at that very moment was to give that _monster _pleasure in the dull-minded hope that he would pleasure my body and whitewash my broken mind. It was then that the Nevermore's cock pulsed, and before I could react, it discharged a flood of hot seed directly into my mouth. I gagged, coughing and spluttering his cum everywhere even as most of it poured down my throat. I fell backward, involuntarily swallowing as my back struck the floor of the nest, and I gasped for breath. While my mouth hung agape, the creature's vicious beak came down, and for an instant, I thought that would be the end of me, but no, instead, the beak parted, and that huge, wriggling tongue surged out and dove into my mouth. The hot, slick muscle of its tongue filled my mouth completely, pushing into my throat. I could barely breathe, but even so, my attention drifted to my own pleasure center, where that massive cock was rubbing up against the bundle of nerves just above my entrance.

_Y-yes… yes please! More! _

"Erg-AHHH!"

My eyes darted to the side, to Weiss's naked form. She had stirred, and was clutching at her grotesquely swollen stomach, moaning in pain. She writhed as her body convulsed with her legs spread wide. When she screamed again, her folds stretched, a black speckled _shell _began to emerge from her pussy. I watched in voyeuristic rapture as the results to follow my own violation were played out before me through Weiss. She was birthing a _Nevermore's eggs… _and I didn't care…

I gasped for breath again as it pulled its tongue from my throat and my attention refocused upon the Nevermore's ministrations on my own person. It towered over me on its talons and the claws at the joints of its wings, and its cock twitched above me. I _wanted it… _I can't explain it, and I am _so ashamed of it, _but I _wanted _that vile thing's member inside me – Its tongue felt _mind-shatteringly _amazing, and I wanted _more, _but he wasn't just going to _give it… _ He wanted me to _offer myself… _and I did… Trembling, I spread my legs, planting my feet on the rough, scratchy floor of the nest, and pushed myself up, presenting my entrance to his cock, yet still the thing looked contemptuously down at me – at my sex, _dripping _with want – and turned up his beak as if to say that I'd have to do _better _than that. Whimpering, I used my arms to push myself higher for him – whatever it would take to please him – rocking my hips from side to side as I incoherently _begged. _Finally, he granted my plea as I felt the head of that great throbbing phallus brush against my entrance, before suddenly, all at once, it _plunged _inside me. My expression contorted in pain and ecstasy as I was filled – _stretched – _all over again and it pushed deeper, _deeper _inside, _all the way in, _breaching my cervix without consideration for how I would feel, and the Never more began rocking its massive cock back and forth, _in and out _of me, and it was almost more than I could manage to maintain my desperately lust-induced _bridge_ while the thing _fucked me. _

Dimly I could still hear Weiss moaning and screaming in pain as she delivered a clutch of the glorious beast's eggs, but any and all unselfish thought was utterly banished from my mind with each mighty thrust. It destroyed my world again and again, as I orgasmed, and orgasmed, _and orgasmed, _and _then, _he lifted off… With a thunderous beat of his wings, he lifted off of the nest, hovering still low enough to stay inside me, though my increasingly numb legs rose from the floor of the nest as my pussy was so tight around the huge cock that it did not slide out of me. I couldn't even see straight anymore, and I didn't care. I was drowning in a haze of pleasure forced upon me by the pulsating shaft inside me, until a torrent of heat gushed inside me as the Nevermore filled me with its cum. Almost instantly my womb was filled with it, and then stretched – _bulged – _to the point that I could see my stomach swelling simply from being filled with the Grimm's seed. I felt it pump its seed into me twice – _maybe three times – _until it felt like I'd swallowed a melon as the cum sloshed inside me. When he finally took off to leave the nest, it dragged my sweat-drenched, exhaustively satiated body across the ness before his member finally slipped free of my tightly clenched walls. When I finally slumped limply down from its shaft as it tore off into the night, my legs dangled precariously over the side of the nest, a cascade of the Nevermore's cum flowing from my pussy down into the nighttime void. As my chest heaved and the warmth dissipated inside me, my head lolled onto the floor of the nest, and my upturned gaze fell upon Weiss once again, who had once more collapsed into unconsciousness, with a clutch of three softball-sized eggs nestled between her widely spread legs, even as a forth remained halfway inside her vagina, not fully delivered before she had passed out again. It was only then that my presence of mind wearily returned to me; that was _my fate _as well… would it be minutes? Hours? If it had happened to Weiss, I wasn't to be spared. I wanted to curl up and cry, but I didn't have the strength, so instead I simply lay there, embracing unconsciousness and hoping that it was all a nightmare…


	5. Transformation

**Hello readers, remember this? Well, here's the next chapter, courtesy of Kiko this time! Hopefully you enjoy~**

It has been three weeks since my younger sister and I were taken from Beacon, and forced to become the toys to a pack of Beowolves. During these few weeks our stomachs have grown and I'm sure that somehow the wolves got us pregnant.

_I'm telling you this because we need help, we need to get out of here…_

Pain jolts through me, my stomach feels like it's trying to _tear_ apart, which means only one thing; I'm going to be having these monsters soon. I take a deep breath as another wave of pain hits, "Ruby…" I gasp, curling on my side the best I can, "Come… come here…" I grit my teeth.

Ruby is at my side as quickly as she could, taking my left hand in hers, "Yang… are you… is it…?" she can barely stay calm enough to speak.

I'm not sure really, how I didn't notice the contractions before they started coming every minute, every thirty seconds. I clench Ruby's hand tighter and I can feel the bones in her hand grinding. I'm not sure how long we _sat_ there, as the contractions keep coming sooner and sooner, quicker and _quicker_, never letting me _rest. _

"Yang… you… you are bleeding…" Ruby whimpers and I look up at her only to see tears in her eyes, streaming down her face and dripping onto my arm.

"Ruby... You… have to help me… it hurts and…" I toss my head back with a scream as the most excruciating pain runs through my body, starting from between my legs and shooting up my spine. My vision goes black and I can only hope Ruby can help me.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

Tears drip down my face as Yang's scream dies off, and as I kneel between Yang's legs I can just see the top of the monsters head. Not thinking any better I reach down and push Yang's legs farther apart, hoping to help her get this thing out of her. She groans and her thighs tense under my fingers. Even though it's only a small amount, Yang is bleeding and I whimper.

"Yang… you have to push… you have to…" I feel helpless as slowly more and more of the Beowolf puppy is pushed out of her. It is maybe only another five minutes before its head pops out and I can gently pull the rest of it out. Yang gasps loudly, her eyes snapping open as the pup leaves her. I look around and find one of the many strange things the Beowolves brought up, a knife, and I use it to cut the cord leading from Yang to the pup.

"Ru…" Her hands clench at the ground and I carefully place the pup on some furs that the Beos brought in before shifting up to sit beside her.

"I'm right here Yang" I pet her hair and brush the backs of my fingers along her forehead and cheeks. She leans into my touch, her body relaxing against the ground.

"There… there is one more… I can feel it… I can feel it… Ahh!" Her body tenses up again and her thighs tremble.

I move back between her legs, and as I stare between her legs once again, I can already see the crown of its head and the little dog ears, "This one is coming out faster"

Yang screams again, her body straining as she pushes and pushes "Get it out!"

The Beowolves howl with the sound of Yang's scream.

My sisters' fists slam into the ground and with a final push, the second pup slides out of her. Her whole body relaxes and she whimpers my name. "Bring… bring them here"

I nod, cutting the cord and carefully picking up the first pup, I walk over to her. "Here" I hand her the first one and she smiles down at the fuzzy little Grimm.

It whimpers and whines, kneading its clawless paws against her chest, the one I'm holding whines in response to its sibling. Both Beowolf pups have pale yellow fur.

"I think they are hungry" I hand Yang her second pup when a stabbing runs through my stomach "ahh" I curl up slightly "Yang… Yang I think…" another wave of pain runs through me and I fall to my side, "Yang… its… it's my turn… isn't it…?"

"Ruby… I can't help you…" Yang winces as she tries to sit up, her arms shifting so she can hold her pups easier.

"I know…"

_God do I know…_

I prop my legs up, spreading them, "Can… Can I have your hand…?" I reach out, my fingers brushing against Yang's arm. My eyes close as her fingers thread with mine and I squeeze it as another contraction hits, "fuck…"/p

It's more pain then I have ever felt before and I'm not sure how Yang could have gone through this.

I scream as something slowly pushes out of me. "It hurts!" I throw my head back, "Get it out! Please…" My voice dies off as my legs go numb with pain.

A tongue swipes over my face and I open my eyes to see the wolf that found me, his ears are flat against his head and his tail curled between his legs, whimpers leave his mouth as he keeps licking at my face.

I bring my free hand up and scratch weakly at his ears. "This… this is your fault… and you know it…" I bite my lip to stop the scream that threatens to escape and I push and push, until I feel the pressure inside me leave as the puppy slides out of me. I whimper and go to sit up when the wolf beside me moves to the pup and bites through the cord, licking it clean and handing it to me.

A growl comes from my throat once I have my pup and he backs away. I look over at Yang "Yang…"

"Ruby… what… what happened to you…" Yang's eyes are wide and she whimpers.

Something furry brushes against my legs and I look down to see a tail wagging between my legs.

"The… fuck…" I look at the puppy I have in my arms. My body has been covered in fur and I look like a Beowolf, looking at my hands I can see that my nails have turned to claws and I bring a hand to my head where I feel a pair of wolf ears. "I… have…" My voice as an underlining growl to it, my swollen post pregnancy stomach disappears and I whimper.

* * *

**Yang's POV**

I watch as Ruby transforms into a wolf, a werewolf. "Ruby…" I whimper, her fur is reddish brown and the tip of her ears and tail is bright red.

I try to back away making my pups whimper and Ruby looks right at me.

"Yang… I… What's happening to me…?" her voice has a growl to it that makes a shiver run down my spine.

"You're a wolf… Ruby how… how are you a werewolf!?"

The Alpha walks over to me, his ears flat and his tail curled between his legs, and as I look over him, it's only now that I can see him clearly. His fur is pure white, matching the white bone plates on his body, "What… what do you want?" I growl at him and my puppies whimper again. His eyes fall on the two pups and I realize that he wants them.

""You won't hurt them?" I glare. "He nods and I carefully place them into his hands "If you or anyone else hurts them I will kill you"

_I hadn't realized it yet but this was the start of something both awesome and terrifying. _The white Alpha whimpers and walks away with my pups. _I don't even know why I'm calling them mine… I don't even want them… do I…? They're mine… why would I give them up so easily…_

"Give them back…" I whimper quietly, something inside me is telling me I should take them back but I don't listen to it.

"Yang don't bother… they will only get in my way…" Ruby growls as she walks forward on all fours. Her tail is curled over her back and she sniffs along my legs, her clawed hands resting beside my hips as she leans over me, licking her lips.

"Ruby what are you doing…?" I'm scared, she is looking at me like I'm some sort of meat, "Why are you… looking at me like that…?"

Ruby sits over my legs, "I feel strange… like there is a deep heat inside me…" she is panting "I don't know why… but I feel so hot…"

Something hot presses against my stomach and I look down to see what it is, my eyes widen and I quickly look back at Ruby's face, fear written all over mine.

"What's wrong…?" Ruby's head tilts, her ears twitching.

I shake my head, "you have… have a cock… you're male…" I whimper only to have a jolt of heat rush through me. "Ruby why are you… back… back away… you… monster…"

Ruby's ears flatten and she whimpers "I'm… Yang… I'm not a monster… I'm your sister…" her tail curls between her legs and she whines.

I take a breath, looking over Ruby; she looks almost pretty like this, her fur lightly glistening in the slight light. Her ears flicking back and forth as she whimpers at me.

""Ruby… I'm sorry…" I look down, my hands shaking.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

Something sweet fills my nose as I look at Yang, whimpering as I slowly walk towards her "Yang… you smell good…"

Yang's eyes widen slightly and she shakes her head, "What are you talking about?"

A need fills me. My eyes narrow and I sniff the air again, "I… want more… I want you…" something stirs inside me…

"Ruby… your cock is showing" Yang's voice hits my ears.

I growl at her and pull her legs over my hips, my cock pressing against her folds, its warm and I can't help but rock against her.

"Ruby please stop…" my sister whimpers and I have never heard such a lovely sound.

My claws dig into her hips as I lift them up, the tip of my cock presses inside her and I growl in pleasure and she slowly surrounds my newfound appendage. "So hot…" I moan as I thrust inside Yang, the tight heat of her pussy wrapping around my cock like a vice.

Yang's hands clench at the fur on my chest, her walls pulsing around me as I hilt inside her. Her legs twitch against my hips and her face scrunches up in what I assume is pleasure "Ru-Ruby… you… are… messing with…" something inside Yang slowly tightens around the tip of my cock and I realize that it's her cervix, which was still dilated from giving birth.

Her walls clench around me and I thrust harder. I can feel my knot starting to swell, thrusting against the lips of her sex, making her cry out.

"Please… please knot me…" She whimpers, her walls squeezing along my cock as I fuck her.

I thrust harder, forcing the rest of my cock and my swelling knot inside my sister.

"Ruby… oh fuck…" her walls clamp around my cock and knot, her juices trickling out of her, as she screams, cumming.

Bliss runs through me and I howl to the moon as I cum, filling her with my cum.

_What have I done…?_

Somewhere in the back of my mind is the humanity that once belonged to me, and once I filled Yang with more and more of my seed, making her scream and moan my name, I pull out. In an instant, I'm back to my human self and I'm dazed, falling to my right.

_Fuck… I hurt now… everything's wearing off…_My eyes close and I feel Yang pull me against her chest, her arms wrapping around my waist as the world sinks away into nothing but Yang's breathing and the beat of her heart.

_Mine…_


	6. Frenzy

I awake restless in my bed. I'm back at Beacon – all of us are – after an ordeal worse than death, I should think. We'd been rescued, yes, but that made little difference, as it turned out… Our ordeal had… _changed us… _and even then I carried that _monster's _egg inside me… I don't even know _how many _times it _used me _up in that nest, but it wasn't long after the last time that I was rescued by the beacon airship, _too soon _for anyone to see what was growing inside me… And Blake and I both were too ashamed to admit our domination. Yang and Ruby had said nothing when we were reunited, but they hadn't needed to; their eyes said enough…

Now though, I can't hide it anymore – my stomach is swollen and I begin to feel a familiar pain inside. It's time…

I bite my lip to silence myself as I climb onto my knees – I've discovered that this is the best, _least painful _position for this through _experience… _I bite my lip to keep from whimpering and rapidly blink back tears as I finish spreading my legs… I can feel it coming… The first part is always the hardest – getting it past my cervix and out of my womb. The egg is the size of a small melon, and it won't just _slip through, _which means I have to _push… _My breathing grows fast and shallow as tears well up in my eyes as the largest portion of the egg reaches my cervix and is forced through. The pain is duller now that it's passed through my cervix, but now my whole birth canal was _filled _with the _massive _Nevermore egg, and my sex is dilated, revealing the foremost end of the speckled _shell _as it is pushed out of me – _I have to get it OUT! _ I push, and _push, _and _moan _as the shell's girth stretches my insides just like the prodigious _cock _that had seeded it inside me, sending ripples of pleasure through all my most sensitive places despite the horrific ordeal. After a five minute eternity, the egg was halfway past my folds, but not far enough to fall free, hanging half in and half outside of me, trembling as my body shook with pain and pleasure. I'm so fucked up… This is disgusting – _revolting – _and yet _deep inside me, I'm enjoying it… _

My body shudders as I make the final push, stroking my own clit while I made the _push, _making myself cum as the egg _finally _falls out onto my sheets. I gasp, chest heaving as I slump over onto my hip, cum still oozing from my pussy as my core finally begins to relax and contract again. Was that seven? Or perhaps _eight _eggs that I'd birthed since I was first subjected to this, but I lost count. All I can do is focus on the smoldering betwixt my thighs…

Shakily, I glance about the room, making sure that I hadn't woken anyone; Blake and Yang were still sound asleep, and Ruby wasn't stirring , so I took that to mean that I had stifled my moans enough. I supposed I'd have to explain the _egg _later but for now, I just wrapped it in my blankets and gingerly got out of bed to walk to the door. There was no way that I was going to get back to sleep, so I might as well take a walk…

I let myself out of the door and made my way to the dorm's common room. I didn't really _want _to go there, but I just wanted to move _somewhere… _I felt… odd… And it wasn't just trying to walk after birthing an egg the size of a small _cantaloupe_… it was… _different. _I just… my whole body both _hurt _and didn't… like I was in a constant state of dull throbbing pain and subtle pleasure. Slowly, _irresistibly _I found myself drawn towards the great bay window overlooking the campus' central courtyard – and to the _lovely moon _glowing down from the clear night sky…

I don't know that I could rightly explain _what _happened to me then – to my _body – _but it started with a loss of balance. I caught myself on the windowsill, though just barely, and before I knew what was happening, my vision grew blurry. There was a searing pain in my back now, a pressure, _almost a tearing, _but all I could do was keep my eyes squeezed shut and _scream… _I'm only vaguely aware as something _rips _through the back of my nightgown, and the loss of tension causes the front of the bodice to slip down past the point of decency, but I'm past caring. I could have been entirely _nude _in front of an audience of _thousands _and I wouldn't have cared; I was utterly _consumed _by the cracking, _stretching _sensation…

As a mind-shattering spasm of pain lances through me though, my back arches and I cry out again before finally opening my eyes again… When my eyes open, they instantly affix onto my own reflection in the glass… It's me, _only more… _The tattered remains of my night gown hung limp from my waist, baring my upper body – _naked – _to any who would care to look, yet modesty was far from my greatest concern. Protruding from my upper back and flaring out behind me are a pair of ivory white _wings, _adorned with long, silky feathers… They were Nevermore wings… only… white… I reach up to stroke my new feathers… and they're silky soft – but just _touching them _makes me gasp with… was that… _pleasure…?_

"The hell…"

I stiffened at the sound of a faintly familiar voice… I turned my head to glance over my shoulder and past my _beautiful _wing to see… that _Emerald _girl from Haven Academy… and she had such silky hair and _alluring _red eyes… Right then and there I'd never wanted _anything _quite as much as I wanted to reach out and touch her…  
"Oh…" I turn to face her now, baring my semi-nude form to her, "Hello Emerald…"

"S-Schnee…?" Those shimmering garnet eyes were wide as saucepans… she was terrified… but that wouldn't do…

"It's okay…" I whisper softly, stepping towards her, "Don't be frightened…" I reach out to touch her cheek, but she recoils, so I step forward quickly and grab her wrist, "No… stay…" I whisper into her ear, "Don't you think my wings are lovely…?"

She tenses, but stops trying to pull away, her eyes tracing over my silken feathers, and swallowed, nodding… "But… _how…?_"

I bristled my feathers for effect, "I'm not quite sure… but they're so pretty aren't they…? Want to touch…?" Emerald swallows after a long moment's pause, and I know she wants to, so I guide her back to the windowsill and have a seat, "Go ahead, _touch me…_"

I don't even know what I'm doing… I'd never done anything like this before but… I wanted her – _no… _that isn't quite right… I wanted _ANYONE _to touch me… caress me… I _need _it… And she wanted _me… _I can see it in her eyes… not to mention the slow, _hesitant _way that she moves her hand to my breast… I wanted her to brush my wings… but that felt _so good too… _

"Mmmm… There… More…" I moan as this girl I barely know begins to caress my most private and sensitive places… and I have to ask… "Do you want me…?"

Rather than answer me in words, she puts a leg over my waist Straddling me before whispering into my ear, "No… but I'm not going to miss the chance to _steal _an _Angel's _virtue…"

My eyes widened at first, but I let it happen as she begins to grope and fondle me… I want it after all. As she begins to grind herself against me and force me into a domineering yet passionless kiss though, I begin to feel still more tingling… It's in my fingers this time, and my fingernails grow long, rigid and sharp. I feel other changes coming too, but I'm too busy _drowning _in pleasure as Emerald stimulates my bizarrely elevated sense of touch all over… I reach up to her revealing top and tear it open, burying my face in the darker-skinned girl's sumptuous chest before moving my hand down between her legs as I grope her with the other hand, unknowingly scratching her breast with my sharper nails… Emerald winces on top of me, although it seems as though the pain only emboldens her to dominate me further – perhaps as revenge, but that was just fine… As she played at taking advantage of me though, one of my hands moved to the juncture of her legs, my claw-like fingernails slicing right through her pants and panties….

With her pants split open though, I could feel Emerald's arousal dripping onto my lap and hand, proving that she was _almost _as hot for me as I am for literally _anyone. _Feeling this though, _another _change begins to occur. _Hot… so hot… _and there was _so much pressure _at my clit… stretching… bulging… I didn't understand what was happening at the time – I was just so hot… At the pinnacle of the stretching, my hips bucked, _driving _my new cock into Emerald Sustrai's pussy. She stiffened,, clutching me almost painfully hard, but that didn't matter… I'd lost control…

I seized her waist in both increasingly claw-like hands and begin violently bucking my hips. I have to fuck her – _I NEED IT – _as I begin to feel hundreds of stretching and popping sensations all throughout my body. A tingling spreads all over me and ivory white feathers begin to sprout all over my body. My feet stretch and my toes elongate into talons, and a bird-like _tail _begins to grow from the base of my spine…

I can't even describe myself properly after that… All I know is that I was _something _between human and _Nevermore, _and I was so, _so horny… _I know my cock _expanded _inside her and I know that I violently _threw_ her over the windowsill, _shattering the glass, _ putting my whole body into every thrust as she began to scream both in pleasure and terror…

The windowsill begins to _crack _beneath Emerald's weight and my own as I fully give myself over to the beast. My breathing was heavy and throaty as I _plowed her_, and leaned down to _bite _her jiggling breast , then her shoulder – to _possess _my mate like an object as I claimed her. My wings began to flap as though of their own accord as I fucked her harder and harder, Gradually beating hard enough to lift us from the ground as my hips continued to buck into her, and then, with one final, especially powerful _thrust, _I launch out the window, the taste of her little droplets of blood from my bites driving me _mad. _Sustrai nearly slips off my cock as gravity begins to pull her downward, but I couldn't have that… When only her outer folds remained snugly around my _massive _Nevermore cock, my wings beat again, _plunging me _earthward, instantly _driving _my throbbing Grimm shaft inside her all the way to the base as our hips collided with almost shocking force and we plunged to the ground. Her aura protects Emerald from serious bodily harm, but the force of our impact creates a small _crater _in the ground of the courtyard. I don't care though – about school property _or _Emeralds comfort – I _need _to fuck… Harder… _harder… HARDER! _

I threw back my head and emit a guttural, bellowing _roar_ as my seed _gushes _from my cock and fills Sustrai's pussy filling her _so much _that my cum floods back out of her and around my shaft… It felt _so good… _ What happened after that… I… I don't know… But I woke up in my bed, naked, sure, but under my covers, not _entirely _sure if it was all real or a dream…

**Hello all, welcome back once again to Waking nightmare. Now, I will say this here and now, we're going to be playing it a little fast and loose with the 'were-Grimm' thing. The transformations aren't going to necessarily be **_**complete changes, **_**and nor are the alternate forms necessarily going to be into the same kind of Grimm that assaults each girl. I understand that this may bug some people, but we feel that it's in the interest of variety. That said, though we have ideas for what certain characters should change into, we might as well open it up to suggestions. Anyway, I do hope that you've enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Ursaing Around

**Hello everybody, sorry its been so long since I've posted anything - I've just been really busy, though I am working on the next 'Playtime' chapter, but for now, hear's some more wee-grimm bestiality! This time courtesy of Kiko Gorgon!**

It's been just under two weeks since my team and I were rescued from the lairs of the beasts.

My stomach is swollen and I whimper. I was _stupid_, I had wandered into Vale, hiding myself with a cloak. Pain starts to shoot through my body as I round the corner of an alleyway. "No… no not _now_…" my hands move to my stomach, my panties and my shorts getting soaked as my water breaks. "Fuck… no…" I collapse against a nearby wall, my chest heaving with each breath. My hands fly to my shorts pulling them and my panties down my hips – Almost _ripping_ them - and off as another sharp pain runs through me.

At least I know what to expect this time.

My aura starts to dull the pain as my cervix dilates and I spread my legs, waiting. The puppy is slow as it starts to slide down my birth canal. _It's strange…_The feeling of something moving inside of me and I shudder. Pain jolts up my spine and I scream through my teeth, the little monster forcing my cervix open even wider as it passes through.

Its maybe another ten agonizing minutes before my cub's head forces my folds wide. I can feel its wet matted fur against my thighs as its ears flick and it slides from my stretched sex.

I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding, my hands digging into the ground, the pain had kick started my semblance and my fingers had cracked the cement.

A whimper hits my ears and I whine back, looking between my legs at my, _my_ _cub._

Its fur looks like Ruby's, a dark reddish brown that gets lighter at the tips of its ears and tail and once its eyes open, my heart pounds; instead of red eyes, it has lilac.

I take a deep breath, letting my mind cool off as I pick my little wolf cub up, cradling its head.

_How… how do I cut its cord…_?

I pull a small knife from my belt and heating up the blade, I cut the cord. My hands tremble as I clutch my cub to my chest, _mine_.

The sound of heels on concrete catches my attention and I look up with a growl.

My eyes land on a short girl with a triad of brown, pink and white hair, _Neo_.

I snarl at her. The sound makes my little cub whimper and I look down at her, cooing.

Instincts are telling me to kill the _human_ in front of me, protect my cub, protect her and find my pack.

Fur sprouts over my skin and I wrap my cub in my shirt and jacket, keeping her warm as I place her gently down on the ground.

Neo is watching us and her eyes widen, her hands trembling, her mouth opens in a silent gasp, her hand covering her mouth.

Her eyes said it all.

_Monster, you're a monster._

A growl leaves my throat and I stand up.

The cloak, still wrapped around my shoulders, rips, as I get bigger. She is so small now, most likely, only standing as tall as my hips and I grin, watching the emotions flow over her face.

_Terror, worry and shock _all appear on Neo's face as she takes a step back.

_Snap._

The ears on the top of my head twitch – I'm not sure when they got there – and I watch as the heel of her left boot breaks and the little criminal falls to the ground in a very un-Neo like fashion. I hear her head hit the cement and I jump at her, my claws crunching her weapon and tossing it away.

Her eyes are wide and she punches me in the chest. It doesn't do much, other than piss me off.

"So weak…" I open my mouth and lick her across her face.

Her hand comes up, under my jaw, snapping my mouth closed with an audible click of my teeth.

I lift my head up and stare at her with a growl, my left hand – if you can call them that now – wraps around her right thigh, my claws tearing holes into the thighs of her pants. I can smell her fear, something inside me awakens and with a roar, I dig the claws of both paws into the fabric of her pants and tear them from her body, leaving bloody lines down her legs.

Neo's mouth opens in a silent scream of pain, her legs kicking out, catching me in the chest. Her hands clawing at my shoulders as she tries to escape from me.

I snarl and bite into her arm, my fangs easily puncturing her skin. My cock starts hardening at the taste of her blood.

The pain is what makes her stop struggling against me and I let go of her arm, "This could be a lot worse so stop _struggling_!" I almost roar at her but something stops me.

Tears, _fucking_ tears run down her face and the primal side of me snaps.

I roll her onto her hands and knees, my claws tearing her panties off before I thrust my cock inside the small girl.

There is a surplus of something slick inside her. The coppery smell of blood hits my nose as I pull out, blood coating my cock, dripping down her thighs.

She is struggling, terrified and humiliated. Her body trembling under the force of my thrusts and a choked noise comes from her throat. Her walls clamp around my cock, pulsing and squeezing around me, even as she claws at the ground, trying to pull herself away from me.

"Neo…" I growl as I thrust into her again, "I'm going to ruin you" I rock my hips and Neo gasps, whether it's in pain or pleasure, I don't care. Something is building inside me and I throw my head back and roar as I cum inside Neo, her body freezing as I fill her. My eyes close and bliss fills me, my claws dig into her hips and draw more blood from her.

Neo goes limp as her walls clamp around my slowly shrinking cock and I bite her neck again before pulling out, letting her drop to the ground.

"Such a good girl…" I growl out loudly. My claws leave one last set of marks on Neo's thighs as I stand up, my eyes on Neo's widely stretch sex twitch as my cum leaks from her. "Such… a good little whore…"

I turn around and pick my cub up; my small nub of a tail is wagging as I coo at my baby and I walk away from the ruined form of the girl that once tried to kill me.


	8. Spiraling Down

**Hello everybody, bet you weren't expecting this, but Waking Nightmare is back with a… **_**different **_**installment. Kiko and I were discussing it, and she suggested that we add in one of our Role-plays from her little editing project I mentioned in my last update of 'Playtime' as the next chapter for this, so in effect, this chapter is written by the both of us, you might say. That said, there is a bit of a continuity issue that needs addressing as well, which brings me to point two… We decided given the sheer infrequency with which we update this meant that it would probably be better if we just turned this into our 'playground' so to speak, where we put any future Grimm-bestialiy ideas not attatched to another story, and as such to more or less abandon continuity… I understand and duly apologize if that disappoints anyone, but Kiko and I agreed this was for the best, seeing as we don't really have a long game for the plot in mind anyway… That said, when we were originally writing this, we both kinda went nuts with it, so I think it's only fair to warn you that this chapter may be a little on the **_**violent **_**side, even for this fic. That said, if that doesn't bother you, I hope that you enjoy. **

Neo struts through the halls of Beacon Academy, looking for Cinder's dorm room, a grin on her face.

Yang has her hands behind her head as she walks through the halls.

Finding the right room, Neo twirls her parasol with a smug smirk, letting herself in with the thought to screw with Cinder's wardrobe.

Yang walks around the corner as she sees something enter a room, she rushes to the door and presses her ear to it.

A smirk on her face, Neo begins rooting through Cinder and Emerald's drawers, taking a knife to various articles to ruin them just to imagine their faces.

Yang busts in "Hey!" Her semblance flares at the sight of Neo "You!"

Neo turns around, modestly startled at first, but then her sadistic little smile reasserts itself, and she licks her lips.

"What are you doing _here_!" Yang walks over, the door shutting behind her as she growls "What the _Fuck_ are you doing _here_!"

Neo raises her parasol, taking a fighting stands and cocking her head as if to say 'Bring it'

Yang brings her fists up, her wrists bare as she left her weapon in the locker room. Her aura flares and she lets her anger control her semblance as she charges Neo.

Neo pivots around her, tripping her up with one foot as though to mock her.

Yang kicks at Neo's legs, her boot ghosting just over the stone floor.

Neo dodges, doing some spritely backwards flips, to land sitting on Cinder's bed.

Vermillion pools into Yangs eyes as she stares at Neo, her semblance flickering like flames in her hair as she rushes up to Neo punching at her.

Neo weaves right, dodging by inches.

"_Stay still you __**little **__pipsqueak_!" Yang snarls, the sound unbecoming of the girl.

Neo ignores her, pulling the blade out of the tip of her parasol and slitting Yang's shirt open bottom to top with a smirk.

Yang grasps the blade with her bare hand, her aura protecting her hand as she pulls it, _hard, _knocking Neo off balance.

Neo's eyes widen and she stumbles forward, landing face-first in Yang's now exposed chest.

Yang wraps one arm around Neo and punches her in the head, "_little bitch_"

Neo goes limp crumpling and falling back onto the bed.

Yang takes a deep breath and her eyes widen, going a deeper shade of red as a black fur pelt appears over her shoulders and back. Slowly, very slowly, a white Grimm mask appears over her face and she roars once its complete.

Neo lies there limp and groaning.

A snort leaves Yang and she kneels over Neo, one hand at her throat the other tearing open the shorter girls' jacket.

Neo groans; she is disoriented and her body is shivering.

Something within Yang makes her growl, her clit tingles and it grows, thickens, becoming something that strains against her shorts, rubbing against Neo's stomach.

Neo's eyes flutter open to see Yang's Grimm Mask, and she silently screams, struggling.

Yangs shorts tear open as she rocks her hips and cock against Neo, "_I hate you... I hate you! I hate you! __**I hate you**__!_!" The brawler scratches at Neo's clothes, tearing her shirt _open_, as her claws leave bloody little red lines over the smaller girls' skin.

Neo squirms and thrashes in pain, desperately trying to get away...

"_You nearly killed me_!" Her eyes glow as she shifts back, her cock dragging along Neo's stomach. Small bone spikes appear on her shoulders and back as her claws tear off Neo's pants.

Neo's eyes stare, terrified, as tears well up in her eyes as she remembers the last time she met this monster.

Yang keeps one hand on Neo's throat as she tears the smaller girls' bra and panties off, her cock resting between Neo's legs.

Neo tries to kick Yang away, in a futile attempt to get away from Yang.

Yang grasps onto Neo's left thigh, pushing her leg up so Neo's knee rests against her shoulder, she leans forwards, pinning Neo down with her legs spread wide. The human turned Ursa-hybrid growls and with her cock pressing against Neo's folds, she bites the swell of her breasts.

Neo's jaw hangs open in a wide-eyed, mute scream in pain. Her muscles strain from being held at a point she isn't used to.

"_Fight back again and I'll bite __**harder**_" Yang almost snarls as she pulls her hips back before thrusting forwards, rubbing through her folds and over her clit, shivering at the feeling as she lets Neo feel what will be going inside her soon "_You __**do**__ remember what I did that last time I saw you…_"

Neo nods with a wince and silently whimpers, trembling but not struggling against Yang...

"**Have you taken anyone other than me**?" Yang releases Neo's throat, giving her a chance to look at the brawler. Her now free hand, grasps Neo's other thigh pushing it up, mirroring her other leg.

Slowly, the terrified mute shakes her head.

Yang grins and rocks her hips again, "**this is going to be**_**fun**_!" her cock presses against Neo's entrance "**scream for me**"

Neo's mouth hangs agape, but no sound leaves her mouth.

Yang pushes against Neo, forcing the head of her cock inside, her claws digging into Neo's thighs.

Neo's eyes roll back in her head and her back arches as Yangs massive cock stretches her again.

Yang keeps trying to work more and more of her cock inside the tiny girl. "**Da-damn**..."

Neo thrashes, clutching her sheets.

Yang growls and her hands tighten around each of Neo's thighs as she slams inside, hitting the girls cervix and breaks through it.

Neo makes a choked noise, her back arching as far as she can as her legs go wholly limp...

Yang holds herself inside, a spiral of feelings inside her as the pleasure pulses through her.

Neo falls limp, her breasts jiggling as she falls flat on the bed.

"**Poor… little**_**bitch**_..." Yang pulls back, grinning down at the girl as she thrusts back inside "_**so**_**tight**..."

Neo's whole inside sheathes Yang's cock like a second skin, but Neo herself can't move...

"_**God**_..." her hands clench even tighter and she thrusts again and again...

Neo's whole body jerks like a ragdoll, breasts jiggling wildly.

Yang leans down and nips over Neo's breasts.

Neo's tongue hangs out of her mouth as she takes all of it.

Pride swells inside Yang and her claws draw blood, her fangs piercing Neo's neck.

Neo would whimper in pain, but she can't.

Yang sits up, bringing one hand between Neo's legs to rub at her clit "_**Scream!**_**I want you to**_**scream**_!" Her other hand tears its claws down Neo's chest.

Neo cums wildly, spraying around Yang's cock, but makes no noise.

Yang roars, her hands jerk and she cuts into Neo's thigh and breast as she cums, filling the smaller girl and then some.

Neo trembles fading from consciousness.

Yang pulls out of Neo with a popping sound, grinning.

"Yang! Yang!" Ruby calls through the hall, looking for her sister, "Where'd she go...?"

Yangs head snaps in the direction of the door and she smiles at the sound of her little sisters voice, "_I'm coming Ruby_" she stands and not even sparing a glance at Neo she walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Yang?" Where did you go!?" Ruby rushes around the corner.

"_Sorry I was... just... looking into something_..." Yang walks over to Ruby before looking up and down the hall.

"Looking into- _Wait_! _YANG_!?"

Yang rushes up to her sister, her right hand pinning Ruby to the wall, her left hand covering her sisters' mouth.

"MmmmMHMMMI!" Ruby squirms, panicking.

Yang lifts Ruby up and tears her tights, a wild grin on her face, "_Transform and I'll throw you __**back**__ to the wolves_"

"Yang! Yang! N-No! What are you doing!?" Ruby screams.

Yang leans up and kisses Ruby as she slides her hips between her sisters' thighs, her cock hard against her sisters panties.

"Y-Yang no..." Ruby whimpers, terrified.

Yang growls and in one swift thrust, plunges her cock into Rubys body, ripping her panties to shreds.

"A-AHH!" Ruby screams, body spasming.

Yang pulls back and thrusts back into her sisters' tight heat.

"Oh God Yang! _WHY_!?"

"**Even**._..____**Even **_**tighter then Neo**..." Yang growls as she pulls Ruby closer with each thrust.

Ruby shudders and sobs as her hips buck against Yang.

Yang keeps thrusting, getting harder and harder using her body to keep Ruby up as she bites at her sisters' neck.

Ruby squeals as she cums, body shaking.

Yang doesn't stop, loving the feeling of her sisters walls wrapped around her cock, her red eyes glowing.

A line of drool rolls down Ruby's cheek and her eyes roll back in her head.

Yang roars as she cums, her hips jerking as she fills Rubys womb.

Ruby's stomach bulges slightly, and she slumps limply to the floor when Yang finishes.

Yang growls loudly, her head turning as she lets out a roar, her fur bristles and she wants more. The human turned Ursa, flares her aura, looking for anyone close as she walks away from her sisters' body.

Weiss walks around the corner Ruby rounded a few minutes earlier, "Ruby! Don't run off... like... that..."

"Hi... Weiss, Ruby is _sleeping_..." The Ursa mask appears and she grins.

Weiss's eyes go wide, "Yang... what the hell have you done!?" Rage fills the heiress and she clenches her jaw.

"_She was begging by the end you know... __**begging**__ for me to fuck her_..." Yang growls and walks up to Weiss, her eyes a bright scarlet.

"Begging?" Weiss demands angrily, trembling in rage, "_Begging!_?"

Yang glares "_Yes begging, she was moaning and screaming, clenching around my cock like a vice.._." a smile appears on her face as she reaches out towards Weiss

Weiss slaps her hand away, before staggering and doubling over.

Yang snorts and grasps Weiss by her ponytail, "_I'll make you beg_"

The back of Weiss's jacket suddenly tears open as a pair of vibrant pearl white wings erupts from her back.

Yang jumps back, growling as her body starts shaking. "_What?_"

Weiss's shirt falls away as her wingspan reaches its full length of 14 feet and she affixes her glowing red eyes upon Yang, "_How dare you..."_

Yang brings her arms up, her claws ready and her fangs bared. "_She is __**my**__ sister! I can do whatever I want to her_!" The Ursa snarls.

"_She was_ _**mine**_!" Weiss roars, a bulge beginning to form under her skirt.

Yang freezes, her arms dropping "_**yours**_?... _she didn't have your scent on her_..."

Weiss breathes heavily as her cock begins to poke out from under her skirt now; it was three inches thick and still lengthening, "_She. Was. __**Mine**_**!**" Weiss lunges forward with the aid of her wings to collide with Yang and push her against the windowsill...

Yangs head slams into the wall, her mask cracking but stays in place as she pushes against Weiss, "_Ruby doesn't belong_ to _**anyone**_!"

But, Weiss ignores Yang in her rage, pressing the head of her cock to Yang's folds, "_**Mine**_! _And __**now!**__ you will be__** too**_!"

Yang growls as she punches Weiss in the face, "_fuck off_!"

But Weiss just _bites_ her hand, driving her twelve inch long, three inch wide shaft all the way into Yang at once.

Yang throws her head back, a silent scream leaving her as her walls spread around the thick cock, blood drips down her thighs as her walls tear slightly

Weiss begins thrusting as violently as she can to punish Yang, bending down to _bite_ Yang's left nipple.

A squeal leaves Yang, her hands move to Weiss' shoulders and she pushes at Weiss, her hips jerking. The mask on her face shatters as she claws at Weiss' skin "_STOP!_"

Weiss takes Yang's hands from her shoulders and pins them to the wall as she bites the underside of Yang's breast now, pulling out and plunging back into Yang's pussy, hammering in and out of her cervix.

Yang cries out, her arms straining against Weiss as her walls clench around the huge cock inside her "Weiss... stop... it... it hurts!"

"_Did you think of that when you fucked __**my**__ Ruby_!?" Weiss growls, pushing as deep as she can, using a hand to twist Yang's breast.

Yang shakes her head, her aura trying to protect her body, but it fails as her mind is scrambled by the pain and pleasure.

Weiss's strokes grow ragged as she picks up speed, "_You. Are. Mine. __**Now**_!" As she cums, she fills Yang's womb with her seed.

Yang goes limp, her walls clamping tightly around Weiss' cock as she cums without a word.

Weiss pulls out all at once, letting the last of her cum spurt all over Yang's stomach and chest.

Yang slumps to the ground her eyes on the cock in front of her, her body trembling "how... did... I fit... that..."

Weiss seizes Yang by the chin, forcing her mouth open to push the head of her cock into Yang's mouth, filling it completely...

Yang struggles, her fangs brushing along Weiss' cock as she does so.

Weiss shudders with sadistic pleasure as she dominates Yang, forcing her cock to the back of the blonde's throat, "_Take it_!"

Yang pushes at Weiss' hips, trying to bite down on the shaft in her mouth.

Weiss responds by seizing a fistful of her hair and knocking Yang's head against the wall.

Yangs jaw goes slack and her nails dig into Weiss' hips as tears run down her face.

Weiss forcefully pulls out, cumming all over Yang's face now, "_Say my name bitch_..."

Yang shakes her head, her body shaking.

Weiss takes both nipples in her fingers and twists, "_I said __**SAY**__**IT**_!"

Yang clenches her jaw, once again shaking her head.

Weiss takes her by the hair, hauling her to her feet with demi-Grimm strength, and throws Yang's upper body through the glass pane of the window, shattering it as she forcefully bends Yang over the sill and lines up her shaft with Yang's ass, "_Last. Chance. Bitch_."

Its Yangs aura that protects her from the glass, but a few cuts and she whimpers her pride failing her "Weiss..." she whines

"_Say it __**louder**_**!**"

"Weiss!" Yang cries out, her aura healing her wounds from the glass

"_Ask for mercy_..." Weiss presses her head to Yang's ass harder.

"Please don't... I'll... do anything but please don't fuck my ass!" Yang begs, her body shaking

Weiss bends down close to whisper in Yang's ear, "_Too bad_..." and forces the first few inches of her shaft in.

Yang screams, her aura protecting her from harm, but pain still lances up her spine.

"_That's right, __**Scream for me**_!" Weiss roars, pushing more and more, deeper and deeper.

"Too... too much!" Yang keeps screaming, her ass clenching around the cock inside her.

"_Shut up bitch_..." Weiss whispers in her ear, "_You love it_..."

Yang shakes her head, "Weiss... please stop!"

Weiss roars with pleasure as she drives the whole length into Yang's ass, "_**No**_."

Yangs mouth hangs open in a silent scream, blood drips down her thighs

"_How does it feel_?" Weiss asks mockingly, bucking her hips.

"Hurts... it hurts...!" Yang screams

"_And you're enjoying every second of it aren't you_?" Weiss pulls mostly out, only to slam back in.

Yangs juices spray Weiss' lap as she cums and her ass clamps down on Weiss' cock, she screams in bliss.

"_Oh look... we have an audience_..." Weiss licks up the back of Yang's neck, speaking of assembled onlookers below and outside the broken window, "_Tell them; tell them that Yang Xiao Long is Weiss Schnee's bitch and loves it_!"

Yang opens her mouth "I... Yang Xiao Long... am Weiss Schnee's... bitch and... I love it!" Her body trembles and tears run down her face.

"_Good._.." Weiss whispers, before grabbing Yang by the thighs and lifting her so that she's sitting on the windowsill, spacing out, though Weiss's cock is still in her ass. Weiss spreads Yang's legs for the onlookers, "_Now say it louder and __**cum for me**_..."

Yang screams at the change in angle, her breasts bouncing, "I'm Weiss Schnee's bitch and I love it!" Her walls clamp and she cums again, her head slumping back.

"_Excellent_..."

Yang whimpers, she is somehow still conscious.

Weiss begins bucking her hips again, letting out a sensual moan as her cum fills Yang's ass, but she continues to fuck Yang solely to bounce the blonde's breasts...

Yangs head hangs, her body limp, it's sudden but her aura flares and the Grimm mask appears on her face as she pushes both of them back and to the floor.

Weiss bats her wings to remain stable, "_Oh no you don't_..."

Yang grabs one of her wings and pulls.

Weiss screams in pleasure as her wings - a highly erogenous zone - are touched, and she cums into Yang's ass again.

Yang pushes Weiss back still keeping a hold on her wing, "**You bitch**..." she flips Weiss onto her stomach and she straddles Weiss ass.

"_Get off of me you incestuous whore_!"

"**I'm no whore**" Yangs cock grows, pressing against Weiss' ass.

Weiss bats her wings furiously, throwing Yang onto her back and turning to face her, her own cock disappearing as she straddles Yang, "_Fine, but you're still a bitch_..."

Yang grins, her hands under Weiss' arms, lifting her up just enough for her own cock to press against Weiss' entrance "**I can live with that**" she pulls Weiss down.

Weiss throws her head back, "_OH YES_!"

Yangs cock is still growing as she thrusts up into Weiss, stretching her even more as she thrusts passed Weiss' cervix.

"_Fuck __**harder bitch**_!" Weiss shrieks in pleasure, reaching down to squeeze fistfuls of Yang's breasts digging her _claws_ in.

Yangs claws drag over Weiss' ass as she pulls Weiss down with each thrust. "**Shut up**!" She leans up and kisses Weiss, her fangs piercing the winged angels lip.

Weiss leans into the kiss despite this, pushing her tongue into Yang's mouth.

Yang growls at the taste of Weiss' blood, her claws drawing blood from Weiss' ass and thighs as they scratch along her skin.

Weiss works her hips to fit all of Yang's cock inside, shuddering with pleasure but maintaining dominance in the kiss.

Yang pulls back, blood dripping down her lip, "**you look fucking cool with wings**" her hips buck and she brings a hand between Weiss' legs, pinching her clit between two fingers.

"_Oh... YEAH_!" Weiss moans, "_Don't stop_!" her wings trying to flap.

The red on Yangs Ursa mask glows and she pulls Weiss against her body, still rubbing and pinching her clit as her other hand grasps the base of Weiss' wing.

"_OH FUCK_!" Weiss screams, cumming wildly.

Yang bites at Weiss' neck, her hips jerking as she cums inside the _Angel_ on top of her, filling her.

Weiss shudders pleasurably as the warmth fills her, "_F-Fuck yes_..."

Yang pulls back, grinning at Weiss, "**damn**..." she pants.

"_Y-you weren't so bad yourself_..." Weiss gasps, her wings twitching.

"_How... did you get wings_...?" Yangs mask disappears and she licks at the bite she left on Weiss' neck.

"_S-Same way you got the... the Ursa... bits_..." Weiss pants...

Yang glances towards Ruby "I... didn't... mean to hurt her..."

Weiss looks away, "_And I didn't mean to hurt you_..."

Yang smiles "I… I'm fine I think..." she makes no move to get up.

"_God this is so fucked up, we are so fucked up…"_


	9. Revenge is Sweet

Winter angrily paces back and forth, outside the Ruby dorm - Weiss was supposed to have arrived hours ago - or at least reported a change of plan, but instead, she'd left her elder

Sister to stew in her bitter frustration, her teammates none the wiser. Yang's eyes are closed as she walks back to her dorm, excited to hear from Ruby that their Uncle was at Beacon. She pulls out her scroll and opens her eyes, "eh? Who are you?"

Winter's attention snapped to the blonde, "Classified..."

"Hey you're the woman who fought my uncle"

Winter went rigid, "Your... Uncle...?"

"Yeah uncle Qrow"

"I... see..." Winter moves a hand to the hilt of her weapon subtly, "Well then... why don't you let me into your quarters, and I'll tell you some... stories... about your Uncle while I wait for Weiss..."

Yang smiles "sure!" She opens the door and lets Winter in first.

Winter walks in ahead, waiting for Yang to follow and shut the door...

Yang closes the door behind her and bends down to take her boots off before sitting on Blake's bed.

"Excellent..." Winter draws one of her swords, summoning glyphs to bind Yang hand and foot and lift her from the ground, "You see Miss Xiao Long... You find me in a foul mood thanks to your worthless drunkard Uncle, and Being a relative of Qrow's is not a safe thing to be..."

Yang breaks one of the glyphs thanks to her own strength "You bitch!" She struggles to get her other hand free.

A fresh glyph appears, and all four condense, strengthening the restraint, "I think not, "Winter snarled, "I am going to engrave the punishments for Qrow's irresponsibility onto your body... maybe then he'll learn a touch of discipline..."

Yang curses at Winter, her anger flaring "I won't let you!" Her aura flares and she growls as she tries to escape.

Winter's glyphs slam Yang's back into the floor, "Shut up..."

Yang gasps, her body shaking as her aura absorbs the pain.

Winter draws her blade with a sadistic smirk and slashed Yang's blouse open, bottom to top, between her breasts, yet without damaging her bra - yet.

Yang yelps, her body bucking as her skin is bared, "Beg me for mercy..." Winter orders Yang, pushing the point of her blade through the underside of the cups of Yang's bra.

Yang whimpers, "Please... please mercy... I'll... do anything... just don't hurt me!" Her aura fails and she her breathing heavily.

"Too bad..." Winter growls, kicking the juncture between Yang's legs, "I can't punish Qrow, so you will pay for his crimes..."

Yang cries out, she has been punched through concrete but this is a new kind of pain, her semblance turns into a raging fire and breaks the glyphs holding her but she makes no move to get away.

Winter raises an eyebrow, then smirks, "I see... fitting that Qrow's niece would be a shameful slut..." She begins tracing the tip of her blade along the rim of the right cup of Yang's bra...

Yang whimpers, "I'm... not..." her body is shaking and she clenches her fists.

Winter finishes cutting the cup out of Yang's bra before moving on to the other, "You're not what?"

"I'm not a slut" Yang growls, bringing a hand up to grasps Winters blade. A half dozen more glyphs appear at each limb and Winter kicks Yang again. "Oh really? We shall see..." She begins cutting out the other cup of Yang's bra...

Yang grits her teeth, a blush on her face from being so exposed

"And just look how lewd you are..." Winter takes a picture with her scroll, and holds it in Yang's view, "You're enjoying this, aren't you...?" She pricks Yang's left nipple with the point of her sword before swiftly slicing the front of her bra open with a flick of the wrist...

Yang winces and her nipples harden "Please... stop" her thighs twitch and shift "It's okay Xiao Long..." Winter smiles, sadistically, moving her blade to the waistband of Yang's shorts and beginning to cut, "Just accept yourself from the slut you are and admit you enjoy it... and then maybe I'll let you have your disgusting little pleasure..."

Yang gently pushes into the blade, groaning in pain and pleasure.

Winter slits Yang's shorts open, exposing her clit first, leaving a little red line as she goes,

"I want you to say it...

Yang shivers "Winter... this... isn't how... older sisters... should act..."

"I'm not your older sister, slut" Winter cuts the rest of Yang's shorts open with a flick of the wrist, drawing a little blood along one of her folds...

Yang hisses, "You are... Weiss'... and I'm... Ruby's..." her arousal has made her folds slick and dripping.

"Irrelevant," Winter snarls, planting her boot on Yang's clit, "Now scream..."

Yang screams, her legs twitch and she cums, her semblance soaking the pain and making is pleasure.

Winter grinds the sole of her boot into Yang's clit harder, grinning more widely, "You are just a little masochistic slut, aren't you...?"

Yang swallows "My... my semblance... fuck..." her jaw clenches and her juices pool on the floor, "Pain... damage... gives... me strength..."

"Just shut up and admit you're enjoying this..." Winter sneers, beginning to force the heel of her boot into Yang's folds…

Yang freezes, "Don't... please don't!" Her thighs try to close and she bites her tongue "Admit. It." Winter demands as she carves more little red lines into Yang's breasts...

"Yes! Yes I'm enjoying this!" Yang cries out.

"Good..." Winter licks her lips, taking another picture, "It's best for a whore like you to be honest with herself..." and with that Winter drives her heel inside, breaking its way into Yang...

Yang winces, her walls clench and she whimpers, "Please... this... isn't..."

"Isn't what?" Winter pulls her heel back, kicking Yang's exposed sex again...

Yang's head rolls back as she grits her teeth, "Not enough... it's not fucking enough!"

Winer grins lasciviously, "Oh? And what is it that you do want you revolting slut?"

"Your fingers! Your mouth! Anything just... please!" Her arms tense as she tries to free herself, if only to make herself cum.

Winter removed her sheath from her belt and plunged it into Yang's pussy, "Don't get ahead of yourself wench... "

Yang cums, her semblance pulling on her pleasure and returning it tenfold, her chest heaves and she goes slack.

Licking her lips, Winter slowly etches a Schnee snowflake into each of Yang's breasts, then her clit, a grin of sadistic malic on her face.

Yang screams, her body straining against the glyphs holding her, "fuck!" Her back arches and she goes silent as she cums again.

Winter crouches between Yang's legs, snapping another picture, this one of Yang's sex being penetrated, "Perhaps I should show his to your little sister, Hmm?"

"N-no" Yang's eyes are scarlet and she shivers

Winter unclips her second sword, and taking the sheath to line it up with Yang's pussy...

Yang unconsciously spreads her thighs wider, her walls pulsing and her body shaking.

With almost inhuman delicateness, Winter uses the point of her sword to spread Yang's folds, opening them wide enough to work the second sheath inside...

Yang screams, her walls clenching tightly, too tight to have anything else inside her.

Winter forces it inside anyway, having both three inches deep, "What's the matter Yang? Too much for you?"

"It hurts!" Her hands clench and she cracks the glyphs holding her, but doesn't break them.

Winter smirk broadly, holding the hilts of both swords in one hand, "Are you satisfied yet?"

"Fuck..." Her semblance shatters the glyphs as she cums again, her hips rocking and bucking against the hilts.

Winter sneers, violently sheathing her swords at once, with the sheaths still in Yang's pussy, "I've changed my mind... we'll have to do this more often..."

Yang goes limp, her thighs clenching together as pleasure dances like lightning up her spine as she cums once more.

Winter pulls the weapons from Yang's pussy at once, licking Yang's juices from the ends, "You're welcome slut..." She stands, pants between her legs drenched with arousal...

Yang whimpers at the sight, "Winter... I'm... not a slut..." a small amount of blood is dripping from between her legs; there is even some on the sheath.

Winter wipes her sheathes lean with the tatters of Yang's top, "I'll call you what I like..."

Yang is in no shape to move but she somehow kicks Winters legs from beneath her.

Winer gasps, "A-all right... you owe me for what I've done for you slut... So make my day..."

Yang growls, kneeling over Winters legs as she pulls out a small knife from somewhere, her eyes a burning scarlet, "Oh I'll make your day alright" she cuts the belt of Winters pants, slicing up to cut open her jacket and blouse.

Winter wraps her legs around Yang's waist and begins grinding her hips "Then impress me..."

Yang slips off her gantlets, tossing them onto the closest bed. Her hands settle on Winters breasts, as she works on removing the layers between their skin, her hips rock against Winters.

"Mmmmm..." Winter moans under Yang's touch...

Yang growls louder, her nails turning into claws as her aura sparks and slowly her clit grows as she continues to rock against Winter, though it doesn't enter Winter. Yang forces Winters legs onto her shoulders as a fur pelt forms down her back and an Ursa Grimm mask appears on her face. Winter's eye widen...

Yang grins, her thick cock pressing to the Atlas specialists ass, "You really should have kept me pinned" her claws dig into her hips to make sure she can't move away.

"L-Let go of me!"

"No" Yang slowly pushes her cock into Winter's ass.

Winter's tight ass spreads reluctantly around the shaft, her face screwing up in pain and humiliation.

"You... are so tight... bitch" Yang shifts Winters legs, bringing her hands up so she can push Winters knees to her chest, hilting her cock in one smooth stroke. Winter chokes off a yelp, her walls tearing slightly around Yang's huge member.

"Does it hurt?" Yang pulls back and thrusts again and again, steadily picking up her pace, "Did you think of that when you fucked me?"

A little blood seeps out and runs down Winter's ass, as she silently moans.

"Would you rather I put my cock somewhere else?" Yang stops moving, just to give Winter enough time to answer.

"Y-You're a monster..."

"Well..." Yang shrugs and a pair of bear ears on her head twitch, "Yes..." she slowly pulls her cock completely out, watching the hole twitch... "Now tell me... do you want my cock somewhere else or I can just fill your wonderful ass"

Winter swallows, arousal seeping from her quivering pussy..." M-My sex... t-take me... plow me... destroy me!"

Yang grins, "Good..." she shifts her hold on Winter's legs and her cock presses to her sex as she tries to push inside.

Winter's eyes squeeze shut, pain shooting through her...

Yang growls and slams her hips into Winters, sheathing herself.

Winter's head throws back, screaming, as her hips buck violently...

"What's this... didn't save yourself for your husband..." Yang groans, "What would daddy say... or Weiss... mind you... a Nevermore took hers" she pulls back and slams inside again.

"Oh fuck! Oh shit! Its' true! I-I'm a whore!" Winter screams as her body strains against the shaft, blood beginning to seep from her pussy as well.

"God... I might just have to get... Ruby in here... to fuck your ass... or Weiss" Yang leans against Winter's legs, thrusting deeper...

Winter's back arches, and she screams, body jerking with each thrust and breasts bouncing...

"Would you like to be fucked... by your sister... or my sister..." Yang hilts her cock inside Winter, slamming into her cervix, "Filling your ass..."

"YES! YES!"

Yang growls, and rocks her hips, hitting a sensitive spot inside the elder Schnee "Oh Winter...?" Weiss enters the room, wings sprouting from her back as she approaches...

"May I show you how much I love you...?"

Yang grins at the sight of Weiss, her clawed hands pulling Winter up as she sits back.

"W-Weiss..." Winter's eyes go wide as Weiss begins to grow a cock...

"She is bigger than me..." Yang growls Weiss nuzzles into Winter's back as her shaft exceeds a length of a foot, "Are you ready sister...?"

"Weiss... I…" Winter's eyes water as the head brushes her ass...

"Poor little Winter..." Yang rocks her hips, "Can you even take this?"

Weiss pushes the head of her cock in, forcing Winter apart as her wings curl around to wrap her sister...

Yang reaches up and rubs one of Weiss' wings.

Weiss grimaces and Winter silently screams as the younger sister tries to force her huge girth inside, "Y-Yang... Give me the front..."

Yang nods, "Sounds good" she lifts Winter off her cock and smiles.

Weiss grabs winter, turning her and forcing a long, deep kiss on her, pushing her tongue into her sister s mouth, "I've always wanted you to love me Winter..."

Yang kneels behind Winter "She is going to... after you fuck her silly..."

"W-Weiss... you're... you're too huge..." Winter gasps, trying to clench her legs together.

Yang holds them open, her cock pressing to Winters ass once more, "She fucked me... and I didn't tear..."

Weiss bucks her hips as she holds Winger's knees up against her shoulders, hilting herself in the first stroke with a groan of pleasure, "Do you feel it Winter? Do you feel how much I love you...?"

Yang thrusts inside just after Weiss, "I know I can feel her love for you Ice Queen"

Winter's jaw hangs open, and hangs her head back moaning.

Yang fangs ache and she bites Winters neck, bucking her hips against her ass, "Weiss... let's make her world spin"

Weiss bucks and gyrates her hips, hammering her cock inside again and again, "F-Fuck... Yes..."

Yang matches Weiss' thrusts, curling a hand between the two sisters to rub Winters clit intent on shattering the oldest of the three of them.

"F-Fuck... Fuck... FUCK!" Winter whimpered, then screamed as she came, juices gushing around her sister's massive cock, "OH FUCKK! Yang growls and keeps rubbing, "Again" she nips Winters ear, "Cum again and again!"

"YEEEESSS!" Winter screams in obedience, juices gushing in an almost constant stream..

Yang groans and her hips buck twice as hard.

Winter goes limp. Yang bites Winters neck, hard as she cums, filling Winter with her cum. Weiss sinks her teeth into Winter's left breast, cumming in turn...

Yang moans, her rage slowly leaving her "Weiss... she... she is bleeding..."

"O-Oh god... WINTER!" Weiss cries out, realizing what she'd just done as Winter slumps to the floor between them...

Yang whimpers and her Grimm appearance shatters, "I... oh fuck..." her thighs have dots of blood on them and she starts to summon her aura to start healing Winter.

Winter begins to tremble and quiver on the floor though, legs squeezed together as Weiss too reverts to human. "Oh god Winter! I'm so sorry!"

Yang watches Winter closely, one hand on her hip...

Winter's legs rapidly begin to fuse, then lengthen, sprouting scales as it begins to form a thick tail...

"Oh?" Yang backs up "she..."

Winter's lower body rapidly expanded to form a lower half of a serpent with black scales and white accents, with a girth of several feet and a length of nearly two dozen...

"Holy..."

"W-Winter..." Weiss gaps as Winter's transformation completes...

"She... it's like a King Taijitu..."

Suddenly, Winter lurches back up, as two thick serpentine cocks sprout just below her hips...

Yang shivers, her hands clench and she growls.

Winter licks her lips, eyes shifting form the nude forms of both Weiss and Yang...

"We... should protect ourselves... Weiss... she is eyeing us like we are meat..."

But Winter snaps into action, almost instantly coiling around both of them, slamming the pair together front to front as her coils swiftly tighten, "Now you two... are mine..." she hisses.

Yang growls, her aura burning as she struggles "fuck..." just one of the snake like cocks was thicker than Weiss.

Winter moans in pleasure as she tightens her cols around them, forcing their clits to rub together as she lines up her hips at the base of the coil where the girl's hips were pinned together...

Yang moans, her hips involuntarily rock against Winter. Weiss whimpers as she is rubbed against Yang, and for lack of any escape, she gives in and begins to grope at Yang's breast in the throes of her lust, sucking at the blonde's neck as Winter lines up her shafts with the younger girls' pussies...

Yang's legs shake and she tilts her head to the side to give Weiss more room, "she... she is going to... fuck us..."

"I... don't care..." Weiss moans, spreading her legs as she feels the head of Winter's massive girth as it presses to her folds, "Don't you want it Yang?"

"It's... huge..." Yang grasps onto Weiss, her body shaking.

Winter digs her fingernails into Yang's unprotected ass, "And now it's yours..." She thrusts, plunging her three and a half inch thick members into her victims...

Yang screams, her aura absorbing the pain, giving her just pleasure...

Winter moans, forcing her serpentine hips forward to plunge her cocks into Yang and

Weiss...

Yang wraps her arms around Weiss' neck, her walls clamp and she cums as she screams.

"S-So... huge! sister! I love You!" Weiss wails as she cums as she is plowed...

Yang's mask appears and she bites Weiss' neck Weiss moans, returning the bite, as Winter groans, clenching fistfuls of their hair as her thrusting grows ragged...

Yang reaches up and grasps Winters hair "bite!"

Winter clamps her teeth down around the back of Yang's neck with her last, hardest thrust before cum gushes from her cocks into her victims...

Yang gushes around Winters cock as she is filled with her cum, her arms tightening around Weiss' shoulders.

Weiss moans and whimpers in release as she cums too, before gong limp...

"Fuck..." Yang whimpers. Winer strokes their hair, cooing gently, "Good girls..."

"Winter..." Yang shivers as she slumps against Weiss, exhausted.


	10. Predator and Prey

**Hello everyone, and merry Christmas to those who care. Once again, Kiko and I would like to present you with another installment of Waking Nightmare, this one featuring Blake and her OC, Likos Haima, a wolf Faunus (see her profile picture). Once again, this is an adapted RP session, so it will be formatted a bit differently than a typical fic. Also, just to clarify, we ****are not**** really worrying about continuity any more, so just enjoy the ride if you like; if not, I undertand, and encourage you to find something that does work for you, elsewhere in the archive, and hopefully you enjoy some of our other work a bit more. **

Blake slinks through the halls of Beacon late at night, breathing heavily, tracking one particular scent... She'd been feeling strange since returning to Beacon, and she felt hot...

She needed... something... but her teammates had all claimed each other already... and Blake didn't want to share...

Likos has just walked onto the roof of the dormitory building, her tail twitching and her ears flicking to catch the sounds of the night. She was up there to get away from... well, from humans. She had just come off her heat and she was still feeling a bit… edgy.

Blake tracked her intended prey to the rooftop, standing in the doorway to watch Likos from the shadows.

The wolf Faunus sits down and leans back on her hands, her tail wagging as she watches the stars.

Mustering all her self-control, "H-hey... you're Likos, right...?"

Likos turns her head "Oh! Yes I'm Likos... your Blake right?"

"Yes..." Blake sits beside her, "Mind if I join you?"

Likos smiles "I don't mind" happy to have the company of another Faunus.

"Thanks... You know... You look nice in the moonlight..."

The wolfs' ears twitch and she tilts her head, "I do?"

Blake moves to straddle Likos pushing her down, unable to restrain herself any longer.

"Yes... and I've always wanted you..." Blake lies to her face, having only decided to take Likos when she'd caught her scent this evening...

"Bl-Blake... what... what are you doing..." Likos struggles against Blake, her tail curling in fear and her ears folding against her head "get off..." she growls.

But Blake ignores her, burying her face in Likos' chest, "You smell so good..."

Likos whimpers "Blake stop..." she pushes at Blake's shoulders, trying to get her off.

"Shut up..." Blake hissed, abruptly ripping Likos' shirt open, "Don't you feel the heat...?"

"What are you talking about?" She growls, slapping Blake across the face.

Blake forces Likos to the ground, straddling her waist and pulling her own top off, "I need you..."

Likos whimpers, "Stop" she brings her hands to Blake's shoulders trying to push her away.

"No..." Blake hisses, violently groping both of Likos' breasts, digging her nails into the mounds as they begin to form claws as Blake grinds against Likos' waist...

Likos yelps, her body jerking under the cat Faunus' at the pain of Blake's claws.

Blake reaches behind her with one hand, clenching a fistful of Likos' pants, to tear the open and expose her ass and pussy, "You're going to be mine tonight..." Blake growls, leaving claw marks in Likos' breast as she drags her hands down.

"I don't... want to be yours..." she renews her struggles and her left hand comes up to pull at Blake's' ear.

Blake snarls, teeth lengthening into fangs, as she strikes Likos' face leaving claw marks.

Likos is dazed, her ears twitch and she whimpers in defeat.

Blake groans, shuddering now as she reaches down to tear her own leggings open and her clit begins to bulge...

Likos stares still in a slight daze at Blake "H-how... what... are you..."

"Horny..." Blake snarls, her clit still lengthening into a human cock as she grabs Likos by the hair, "And you're gonna help me with it..."

Likos keeps her mouth shut, a growl coming from her as she shakes her head.

Blake reaches back and claws Likos' clit as her cock reaches nine inches long... "Open..."

Likos throws her head back, crying out in pain Blake seizes her by the hair again, wrenching her head up to her cock to force the head into her mouth.

Likos whines around the cock, her eyes closed as she tries to bite down.

Blake hisses, digging her claws into Likos' clit again with her free hand, "Take it!"

Likos cries out around the cock, taking more into her mouth.

Blake bucks, forcing still more in... Three inches... four...

Likos whimpers around the cock, her mouth open to wide for her to do much.

Blake purrs domineeringly, pulling Likos higher as she gets onto her knees, only to force more length into Likos' mouth, "Y-Yes..."

Likos keeps whimpering, her hands coming up to her hips to help steady herself as her body shakes.

"MmmmMMMM!" Blake moans in lust, forcing all of her shaft into Likos' mouth and throat.

Likos gags, her nails digging into Blake's hips as she tries to push the other girl back "Suck!" Blake orders in a snarl, bucking her hips as though trying to get deeper.

Likos starts sucking, her throat swallowing around the head of Blake's cock.

Blake purrs... thrusting once, twice, three times more before she cums, directly down Likos' throat, "Good..."

Likos slumps as she is forced to swallow her cum.

Blake uncaringly throws Likos back onto the ground, spreading the wolf Faunus' legs as she positions herself between them now, "More..." Blake pants...

Likos is dazed once more as her head hits the roofing, her body lax as Blake spreads her legs, "N-no..."

Blake moans as her cock extends another two inches length and to a thick ness of two and a half, before pressing the head into Likos' folds...

Likos shakes her head, "Blake... wait... I'm a virgin... please don't..."

"Even better..." Blake snarls, eyes going read as she violently thrusts, breaching Likos as roughly as possible Likos screams, blood dripping down Blake's cock and her thighs.

"So tight..." Blake purrs, pulling back and thrusting again and again...

Likos howls, her body trembling in pain, "Stop!"

Blake forces Likos down with both clawed hands on Likos' bare Breasts, digging her claws in again as she thrusts, her cock growing slightly with each thrust...

Likos winces, "To... you're too big!" She claws at Blake's shoulders, "you'll break me!"

"GOOD!" Blake snarls, more bestial now as her cock passes three inches thick and tiny little barbs form to tear at Likos' walls, patches of black fur appearing all over Blake's body.

Likos goes silent, blood drips from her folds and her body goes still as her walls clamp around her.

"Wake up Likos... You have to feel it all..." Blake growls, black wings begin forming on her back and a cat tail extends from the base of her spine...

"It... hurts..." Likos cries, her aura failing to protect her as she stares at Blake "Please... stop… It fucking hurts!"

"You love it..." Blake snarls, clawing down Likos' breasts and nicking her nipples, her body growing as her bone structure shifts and her wings fully spread.

Likos shakes her head, her back arching and her walls try to squeeze Blake's cock as the pain becomes pleasure.

Blake lets out a lion-like roar as her transformation completes, a bone mask covering her face as her now winged lion form begins to fuck Likos still more violently, her cock reaching maximum size of a foot long and three and a half inches wide, spines digging into Likos' soft walls.

"So... pretty..." Likos reaches up and pets Blake behind the ear, her walls clamping around the lions cock as she cums, her aura finally taking the pain away. "So... fucking big... you... should pound... through... my cervix..."

There's no human mind left as Blake's Grimm side takes control and begins to fuck Likos, pound her... Take her harder and harder.

Likos cries out with each thrust, her walls staying tight around the monsters cock, her hands clenching and her ears flattening as she cums again... and again.

Blake roars, slamming her cock through Likos' cervix.

Likos screams, more blood drips and she cums again, her juices spraying into Blake's fur.

Blake bends down to bite into Likos' shoulder, fucking her harder as she does and flapping her wings in time, gaining some lift.

Likos clings to Blake's shoulders, her hips jerking against the lion, "Fuck!"

Blake's thrusts buck faster and her thrusts grow shallower, roaring and lifting aloft with her mate as she cums, instantly filling her womb...

Likos throws her head back, her stomach swelling with cum "fuck!" Her walls clamp around her shaft as her cervix tightens around, just below the head.

A final spurt of cum fills Likos before Blake flaps her wings again, lifting higher and leaving Likos to fall off her shaft a few feet to the rooftop...

Likos lays on the rooftop, loads of cum leaking from her sex, her eyes glazes over in bliss.

Snarling, Blake flies off into the night, searching for another victim to claim...


	11. Lessons

Ruby is walking through the forest of Forever Fall with Winter Schnee, the elder sister to her partner.

"Now pay attention Ruby..." Winter leads the way, "If you are going to be partnered with my sister, I'll expect nothing less than the best from you..."

"Yes ma'am..." Ruby smiles up at the elder woman, "Weiss gave me that talk... on our first day..."

"Really? Then why do I count half a dozen Beowolves within a quarter mile of here Rose?"

"Are you really that incompetent?"

"Because if I act scared it will call more of them..." Ruby replies as she pulls out her weapon.

"I said nothing about fear," Winter rolled her eyes, "I'm talking about action... kill them..."

Ruby dashes off, killing all the Wolves before appearing in front of Winter in a flurry of rose petals.

"You missed one..."

Ruby turns her head, "Really?!" She huffs and searches for it...

Winter taps her foot impatiently, before drawing one of her swords and throwing it through the forest, impaling a Beowolf three hundred yards away...

"Wow!" Ruby's smiles at Winter "That was so cool!"

Winter withdraws her sword with a glyph, "nonsense..."

"Crescent Rose isn't meant for throwing and only Blake's Gambol shroud can be thrown as far as weapons go on my team..."

"Don't be ridiculous; plan for retrieval appropriately and anything can serve as a projectile..." Winter sheathes her sword, "But I'm sure you'll get the hang of it..."

"Unless I squeeze the trigger she won't fire..." Ruby sighs "and even then, Crescent Rose is not meant to be thrown."

"If that drunken uncle of yours taught you anything, it was weapon maintenance... Don't fret about that so much..."

"My Uncle taught me to make my weapon an extension of myself and to make sure all the parts are working..." Ruby's pouts.

Winter pushes Ruby against a tree, "Well then perhaps I can teach you the rest..."

"Th-there's more?" She swallows and weakly struggles against Winter.

"You do have a lot to learn about how to use your body..."

"I... I know how..." she lies, and her weapon is clutched even tighter in her left hand.

"How to what? Miss Rose..."

"I know how my body works"

"Do you little Rose?" Winter reaches her fingers under Ruby's skirt...

"Yes..." Ruby swallows, Winter's other hand gropes at Ruby's breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers...

Ruby's face goes bright red and she whimpers, her panties slowly dampening with her arousal.

"Not so confident Now miss Rose?" Winter whispers into her ear... "I do love that look on your face..."

Ruby's eyes close and she whines out Winter's name.

Winter leans in, brushing her lips to Ruby's forehead, "You really are adorable Miss Rose..."

"Shut... shut up" she looks away and pouts.

"And there's that pout..." Winter smirks, "You know, my sister does so love that little Rose..."

Ruby shakes her head "She's just mad that it can get me anything..."

"Self-aware are we Rose?" Winter blows across Ruby's ear, "Then perhaps you should try it on her sometime... you might be surprised how much she'll give you... but I'll just have to make sure you're prepared..." Winter tickles the fabric of Ruby's panties...

Ruby jumps, a squeak leaving her mouth, "whatareyoudoing?"

"Well if I'm going to let you have my sister... you're going to give me something in change..."

"You... want me?"

"I do love flowers..."

Ruby shivers, "you... you can't..."

"And why not?" Winter traces her finger along Ruby's slit...

Ruby shudders and her hands clench into fists, "because I'm already tainted..."

"Hmmm?" Winter freezes...

"It's why I didn't really care about the Beos..." Ruby's looks away.

Winter raises an eyebrow, "Well aren't we a dirty little flower...?"

Ruby whimpers.

"Then perhaps I shouldn't pluck you after all..." Winter removes her hand from between Ruby's legs.

Ruby whines, "wait..."

"Oh? Is the tarnished rose going to beg?" Winter taunts, nipping Ruby's ear...

Ruby swallows "I... I... want anything you have to give..."

"Oh? And why should I 'give' a little Grimm whore like you anything?"

"Because I'll do anything you want in return..."

"Really now? And what could you do for me?" Winter resumes stroking Ruby's folds, cupping a breast with the other hand...

"... I'm... really good with my mouth..." she blushes.

"Interesting..." Winter spreads Ruby with two fingers, "And what else?"

"I... I'm good with my fingers as well..." Ruby moans softly.

"Fine then... Bend over... and panties off..."

Ruby pulls her panties off and bends over against the tree...

"Now Little Rose... What is it exactly that you want?"

"I... I want to feel bliss..."

"Don't get eloquent with me Rose... I want all the explicit and shameful details..." Winter traces her finger around Ruby's lips...

"I want you to fuck me... with your fingers..."

Winter plunges two fingers inside, "Better... Now... I don't feel very creative at the moment... So... What next...?"

Ruby growls "Fuck me..." a tail appears.

Winter adds a third finger, "Now, now Rose... Behave..." She curls her fingers, hitting a sensitive spot...

Ruby bucks her hips and moans loudly, her canines grow into fangs.

Winter pinches Ruby's clit with the other hand, working her fingers inside faster...

Ruby's new wolf ears flick and she screams.

Winter adds a fourth finger, pumping faster and faster now.

"Oh fuck!" Ruby almost roars, her walls clamping around Winters fingers.

"Now Cum you little bitch...

Ruby cums, her claws tearing into the tree.

"Good Girl..." Winter smirks, "When we get back, I'll buy you a bone..."

Ruby growls again and pushes her back to Winter, knocking her down as she turns and tackles her.

"Insolent little whelp!"

Ruby rubs her growing clit against Winters stomach, her clawed hands pinning her hands beside her shoulders.

Winter decides not to struggle... "I do believe you owe me..."

Ruby's clit grow to be almost 9 inches long and almost two inches wide, her body rocking as she whimpers and moves down, rubbing her cock through Winters folds.

"Mmmmm..." Winter moans... "That's right mutt... show me what you can do..."

Ruby just thrusts her cock inside Winter, thrusting without remorse Winter throws her head back, moaning as Ruby's shaft rubs her insides... "G-God..."

Slowly reddish black fur starts to appear over Ruby's skin and her body starts to transform.

"This... A-Amazing..."Winter's eyes roll back into her head, "O-Ooh fuck...

Ruby slams her cock into Winters cervix, pounding against it as her cock gains another half an inch of thickness.

Winter's walls pulse around Ruby, "Y-Yes! More! More you magnificent bitch!"

Ruby thrusts harder and harder, slamming through Winters cervix, and pounding into the far wall of her womb, her cock getting longer.

"F-Fuck! Fuck!" Winter screams, hands cupping the place on her stomach that bulges slightly with each pounding thrust.

Ruby, who now looks like a Beowolf, growls and keeps thrusting, getting harder and harder before something starts to swell at the base of her cock.

"N-NGH!" Winter grunts as she's spread, "Oh FUCK!"

Ruby bites her neck, her knot swelling even more, popping inside Winter, "You... are so tight..."

Winter clenches her thighs, working her hips around Ruby's shaft, "A-And you are huge... N-Now cum..."

Ruby shakes her head, "No" she gently starts to pull her cock out, the knot wag too big to do so.

Winter scowls, summoning a series of glyphs to jerk them back and flip them, positioning herself on top, "I said cum!"

Ruby's claws dig into Winters thighs "I won't cum until you do"

"Too bad little pup..." Winter growls, leaning in, "I don't get off on submission..."

Ruby leans up and bites at Winters breasts, soon sucking on her nipple like a newborn pup.

"Mmmm..." Winter rocks her hips, "I... suppose we can compromise... On the count of three then...?"

Ruby whimpers just barely holding back "Two..."

"ONE!" Winter screams.

Ruby howls, her cock swelling just a bit more before she cums and cums.

Winter's own juices gush around Ruby's shaft...

Ruby's knot keeps all of their fluids inside Winter, her cum quickly filling Winters womb.

"S-So good..." Winter moans...

Ruby tries to pulls Winter off her cock and thick knot...

Winter clenches fistfuls of Ruby's pelt, "N-No..." Winter purrs, "I'm not moving..."

"Why? Is it because it feels good" she pulls Winter down, grinding against Winter.

"Yes Rose... Now make any attempt to leave, I'll skin you alive..."

Ruby nods and keeps cumming.


	12. Dominance

**Hello all, another weregrimm RP adaptation from Kiko and I for those of you that enjoy them - Next up after thi will be (Finally...) the second chapter of 'White Witches of Want. For now though, enjoy.**

Weiss shuts the door behind herself as she walks into the Team RWBY dorm, "Ruby... we need to talk..."

Ruby is sprawled on Weiss' bed, "yes we do" her voice is quiet, with a slight growl to it.

"I believe you and _Winter_ were getting _familiar_..." Weiss is staring pointedly at Ruby.

"She... She came onto me... I couldn't stop her" Ruby whimpers softly, looking at her hands.

Weiss glares...

"And what do you think you are doing with Yang! My sister" Ruby gets to her feet

"That," Weiss growls, "Was punishing her for what she did to _you_!"

"It... Wasn't that bad..." Ruby gets to her feet, wolf ears twitching at the top of her head.

"Don't be absurd," Weiss crosses her arms over her chest, "I couldn't let that pass...'

"I enjoyed it..." Ruby walks over to Weiss, her body shaking

"You're _supposed_ to enjoy _me_!" Weiss turns, scowling...

Ruby's tail twitches as does her cock, which never disappeared after her time with Winter, "_oh I want _**you**_ alright._"

"What?" Weiss's gaze snaps back to Ruby.

Ruby growls as she jumps on Weiss, holding her against the wall as she kisses the heiress.

"Mmmm_MMM!" Weiss struggles to free herself...

Ruby's claws dig into Weiss' shoulders, tearing her clothes off

"Ru-Ruby! Stop!" Weiss thrashes, "I wanted to _talk_!"

Ruby growls and pulls her pants down with one hand, freeing her cock, "_I'm done talking_"

"S-Stop!"

"_why_" Ruby pushes Weiss higher against the wall and presses her cock to her entrance

Weiss tears up, "Ruby please..."

"_Don't you want me Weiss?_" Ruby whimpers

"N-not like this..." Weiss whimpers back, "Gentle... please..."

"_Okay_" Ruby starts to slowly push inside Weiss, a grin on her face

Weiss shudders, moaning softly, "Y-Yes..."

Ruby's grip on Weiss' hips tightens, just before she thrusts inside roughly to the hilt

Weiss yelps, throwing her head back and knocking it against the door "N-NO!"

"_So tight_..." Ruby grins, pulling back only to thrust roughly once more

Weiss's hips tremble, thighs twitching...

"_You like it_" Ruby growls, thrusting again and again, her body getting bigger as she starts to lose control

"R-Ruby _please.._" Weiss begs, tears streaming down her face, "N-No..."

"_Why_" Ruby growls, her hands holding Weiss still, "**I have seen what you have done to others... And I gave you the chance to have me... Now I'm going to **_**take**_** you**"

Weiss screams, frantically trying to get away...

Bones crack and Ruby starts to transform, her claws digging into Weiss' hips as her cock widens another inch and lengthens another 2

"_IT HURTS!_ "

"**Good... Now you know how Yang felt after you fucked her**!" Ruby snarls, her knot starting to swell

"But I..." Weiss sobs, "T-The N-Nevermore..."

Ruby's knot continues to swell, "**And I had a Beowolf Fuck me!"**

"Y-You... don't g-get it..." Weiss cries, "S-So… much… _BIGGER_! "

"**No I don't get it!**" Ruby pulls back, her knot pulling at Weiss' entrance as she tries to remove herself.

Weiss screams, her walls tearing slightly as she begins to bleed...

Ruby slams back inside and holds herself there as she cums, filling her partner.

Weiss slumps, her stomach bulging with all of Ruby's cum...

"**So... good**" Ruby moans, delirious with pleasure.

"Please Ruby..." Weiss begs, "I-It hurts..."

Ruby whimpers, "**I'm stuck inside you**..."

Weiss passes out, tears running down her face.

Its 20 minutes later before Ruby can pull out and place Weiss on her bed, _"... I... I'm sorry..._" she whimpers.

Weiss doesn't respond, unconscious.

Ruby licks at Weiss' face "_Weiss?_"

Weiss twitches, mouth hanging open, but doesn't answer.

Ruby licks down Weiss' body, whimpering

After some time, Weiss's eyes flicker open with a moan, "I-It hurts..."

Ruby whimpers, "_Weiss... I'm sorry_"

Weiss shudders, curling up on herself and turning away, "Y-You _should be_..."

Ruby curls up, "_I... let myself lose control_…" her body is shaking "_I… was just so mad..._ "

"T-then... be gentle..."

Ruby shakes her head, "_I don't think I want to... I'll just end up hurting you_..."

"H-Here..." Weiss props herself up on her knees, bones making cracking noises as her body adjusts, hips widening a bit and wings sprouting from her back, "_T-There_..."

Ruby stares, her body shaking in renewed arousal "_so..._ **pretty**" she pulls Weiss into her lap and nuzzles her cheek

Weiss rests her head against the pelt on Ruby's shoulder, "_H-Have me_..."

Ruby pulls Weiss down, sheathing her cock inside Weiss once more

Weiss takes a deep, steady breath as she takes Ruby's full size, her altered body easily taking the length while still snugly hugging Ruby's shaft...

"_Fuck... Weiss_" Ruby pulls Weiss up and lets her drop

Weiss squeaks, hips and torso rocking, all squeezing Ruby's shaft from head to base...

"_I... want you to have_... **my** _pup_..." Instincts fill Ruby with the need to sire another pup, just like what she did with Yang.

"_W-Will you have... my eggs._..?"

"**Yes**" Ruby thrusts harder and harder, her knot starting to swell again

Weiss jerks, breath hitching with every thrust, "_THEN YES_!"

Ruby snarls and pulls Weiss up before her knot is to thick, her hips trembling

"_Knot me_!" Weiss growls.

Ruby slams into Weiss, her knot spreading her entrance before locking Ruby inside Weiss

Weiss cries out in pleasure now, rather than pain, hips bucking.

Ruby brings a clawed hand down, rubbing at her clit

"_F-Fuck! FUCK! FUCK_!" Weiss's hips buck wildly, body jerking.

"**Cum for me**" Ruby growls, her cock getting just a little thicker before she cums with a howl

Weiss's back spasms and arches, slamming against Ruby as her walls clench, but her juices can't escape past Ruby's knot...

"**So tight**" she keeps rocking her hips, her cock rubbing against Weiss' front wall

Weiss yelps again and again, cumming with each stroke, more and more juices trapped inside her.

"**So**... **Much**..." Ruby growls

"_R-Ruby... L-Let it out_..."

"**I'd have to pull out**..." Ruby starts pulling back

Weiss grunts, "_T-Then __**do it**_..."

Ruby rips her knot from Weiss, her cock still dripping seed

Weiss screams, a flood of Ruby's seed and her juices flows from her sex.

Ruby grins, her instincts howling at how filled Weiss looks

Weiss collapses forward on the bed, trembling as her clit begins to bulge, "_N-Now it's your turn __**Ruby**_!"

Ruby rolls onto her hands and knees, "**Fill me**"

Weiss's cock swiftly grows to its full prodigious length and girth as she gets to her knees and positions herself behind Ruby...

Ruby shivers, "_so big_..."

Weiss pushes the huge head in, and steadily plunges her shaft inside after...

Ruby howls "_so fucking big_"

Weiss growls as she finally hilts herself, her hips slamming into Ruby's ass as she groans, "_F-Fuck... tight_..."

Ruby rocks her hips, "_Weiss_..."

Weiss pulls back and thrusts once more, "_Y-yes Ruby_?"

"_Fuck me_!"

Weiss's eyes glow red and she growls, before pulling out and thrusting roughly, wings flapping to add more force.

"_Fuck_" Ruby whimpers her walls clamping around Weiss' cock

Weiss hammers back and forth, plowing her with a growl.

"_Weiss_!" Ruby cries out, her walls clenching as she cums suddenly

Weiss's wings flap heavily as she gives one more thrust, and then her cum jets from her shaft to fill Ruby's womb...

Ruby screams, her womb swelling with the amount of cum filling her

Weiss shudders as she clutches Ruby's ass and keeps filling her, "_T-This... is a __**fraction**__ of what I felt the first time._.."

"_Fuck... Same_!" Ruby bucks back against her

Weiss reaches around, clutching Ruby to herself as she finishes, "_I love you Ruby_..."

Ruby smiles, "_I Love you too... Weiss_" it doesn't take long for the seed Weiss filled Ruby with to start changing things inside the Grimm-Hybrid. A growl leaves Ruby as she clutches her rapidly growing stomach, "_Weiss... So fast_! "

Weiss slumps back on her heels and clutches at her own more slowly swelling belly as her cock disappears, "_Oh __**fuck**__..."_

"_It hurts_! " she rolls onto her back and screams as her walls spread

"Ruby..." Weiss crawls over, taking Ruby's hand as her stomach bulges as though she swallowed a melon...

" _I'm... Having... Your... Egg_! " Ruby whimpers

Weiss squeezes her hand harder, "_It's okay... it's not as bad as it feels_..."

Ruby nods, her body shaking in strain as the egg spreads her folds the shell now visible

Weiss tries to massage Ruby's clit and folds as she keeps swelling... "_Fuck_..."

Ruby's back arches and she cries out as she pushes the egg out

Weiss collects the white shell with red speckles, "_Yes... There you go_..."

Ruby grits her teeth, "_Weiss... There's... One more_! "

Weiss whimpers, "_H-Hurry then_..." Her belly is getting larger, "_I don't have long_..."

The second egg comes faster than the first, being slightly smaller as it slides out of her with a gasp

"_T-There-A-AHH_!" Weiss's back arches as her stomach reaches the size of a beach ball.

Ruby curls around Weiss, "_So big_"

Weiss's back arches, her walls spreading as she starts to push, "_F-Fuck_!"

"_I'm here for you_"

Weiss gasp shortly and shallowly, grimacing as she pushes the head of the first pup out, "_F-Fuck... At least... the eggs... were smooth_..."

"_Yeah_" Ruby strokes Weiss' hair

Weiss grunts, crying out as she pushes the football-sized puppy out of her folds, "G-God..."

Ruby whimpers.

Weiss's whole body trembles as she starts pushing again, "_T-This one's... he's __**BIGGER**_ !"

"_Weiss..."_ Ruby squeezes Weiss' hand _"I'm here..."_

Weiss squeezes back, _hard _as she pushes, pushes, "OH FUCK!" and the pup slides out...

Ruby smiles, _"so pretty"_

"_T-Two... m-more_..." Weiss whimpers as the third lodges itself in her birth canal, her wings flapping under her in panic.

"_Damn..."_

Her thighs quiver as she pushes, back arching until the beo slides out, leaving her gasping, "One... More..."

_"Keep pushing Weiss"_

Weiss wails, muscles exhausted, though the last is the smallest, mercifully, and she is able to push it out...

Ruby starts licking them clean, her body shaking in happiness

Weiss collapses backward, returning to her fully human form, "F-Fuck..."

Ruby nuzzles Weiss her fur damp with sweat.

Weiss's chest heaves, as she gasps for breath, "Fuck..."

_"So pretty"_

"That felt... weird..."

_"Yeah it was"_


	13. Likos Haima: Submission

**Hello all, been a while hasn't it? Alas, the last couple of months have seen me with a dearth of time, ideas, motivation, and any combination thereof to write much, but today I have the pleasure of presenting another piece of role-play adaptation – one which Kiko has taken the time and effort to convert into first person like the first few chapters were. This chapter features her OC Likos Haima, who was also in last chapter – this one beign a direct follow-up.**

**That said, before we proceed I would like to address something quickly. Over the time between now and my last post, I've received a number of messages – mostly positive and expressing best wishes and such, which I appreciate – and others somewhat disappointed with my lack of recent uploads – which I understand – but then there were also those expressing dissatisfaction with what they've read here. Mind, I can handle criticism – that's how writers improve – but I **_**do not**_** appreciate the hateful tantrums concerning my narrative choices – the subject of White Rose in 'Playtime with snow white' comes to mind… I also understand that not everyone likes OCs, which I admittedly work with frequently, but given that I do my best to label the chapterrs as having OCs ahead of the body text, I don't think it's too much to ask that those of you who just can't stand the OCs skip over the chapter's you suspect you're not going to like in that regard, rather than leaving me a stream of rage and obscenities, am I wrong? Most of you have been wonderfully supportive, and I do appreciate that, but to those of you who aren't always happy with my work, I ask only this: **_**Don't be and asshole – **_**to Kiko or myself. For those of you who can't handle that, this is your one and only acknowledgement, and I will be ignoring you hence forward unless you can conduct yourselves with a little more basic decency. **

**Now then, with that unpleasantness out of the way, enjoy…**

Tears run down my face, pain dancing up my spine with every step and the only thing covering my naked body is my cloak. My bare feet barely make a noise as I walk through the Emerald Forest.

I couldn't stay at Beacon, not after what Blake did. Her seed still fills my womb, leaving a _warmth_ that I just want to go away. My ears twitch at the sound of something following me through the woods.

White fur and bone spikes, tells me all I need to know.

At some distance away, an _alpha_ Beowolf is stalking me through the woods, his fur a _snow white_ colour, matching the bone plate mask and spikes the he has.

I snuffle as I lift myself over a fallen tree with a grunt, pain running through my body from between my legs as I heave myself up.

A low, guttural snarl comes from the wolf behind me, a pair of red eyes watching me through the darkness as I turn towards the sound.

I growl back, my body shaking "What… What do you want with me…?" I try to keep my fear from my voice.

As the huge white wolf stalks out of the woods, he is snarling at me, growling and drooling.

My eyes widen and I reach back for the dust I normally have, panic sets in when my pouch isn't there, only remembering now that _Blake_ ripped all my dust from me when she stripped me of all but my cloak.

He rushes forward, swinging a massive paw at me, aiming to knock me backward.

I duck down, tears blurring my vision as fear fills me. My hands slamming into the ground and I whine.

He twists his body, swinging his other paw to swing at me, aiming lower.

I drop even lower to the ground, my hands clenching at the leaves as I flatten myself against the ground; his claws just missing me as I whimper "please leave me alone."

He snarls, bringing his foot down on my back, forcing me flat against the ground.

I cough, as the air is forced from my lungs and I'm slammed into the ground

He lifts his foot up and reaches down, scooping under my stomach with one huge front paw, picking me up and throwing me against the fallen tree.

I choke on my breath, as he forces the air from my lungs again, my body shaking as I get to my feet. My vision goes blurry from lack of oxygen.

He swats me onto my back again.

I go limp, tears falling down my face as a whimper leaves my throat.

Growling, he stalks over, bending down to sniff at me like I'm his prey, cause that's what I am, _his prey._

I can feel some of Blake's cum leak from my folds. The bite marks on my neck start bleeding again.

At the smell of another male on me, he bares his fangs, determined now to claim me for himself.

I curl my tail between my legs in an attempt to deter him, my ears flattening against my head in defiance.

His clawed left hand grabs me by the back of my neck, wrapping around my throat, claws digging into my flesh before he throws me forward so I land over the fallen tree on my stomach.

I start to struggle, my hands pushing at the log to try and get to my feet, but he is too quick.

He slams his paw into my upper back, pinning me back down, before I can get myself up, commanding submission.

I whimper, "Please... Don't..." I stop struggling; I can barely move.

He barks at me for silence, cock beginning to peak from its sheath and press against my ass, leaving little drops of pre on my skin.

I whine, my tail curling even tighter between my legs.

He digs his claws through my cloak, clawing into the skin of my back.

I scream, my back arching from the pain as I feel his cock slowly thickening and growing longer. "No!"

His cock presses against my ass harder, rubbing along my tail, leaving a sticky trail in my fur.

I go still, my ears flicking back as I look behind me "stop..." a whine leaves my throat.

He snarls at me as he lifts my hips, his cock sliding between the cheeks of my ass and along my tail before pressing, spreading my folds around him.

I willingly move my tail out of his way as part of me knows that he won't stop.

A pleased growl leaves him, his breath ghosting over my neck and shoulders as he hunches lower, pressing his furry chest to my back as he starts to push inside me.

I grunt, my tail curling between us as my hands clench at the tree as his cock fills me.

As the head of his thickening cock sinks deeper into my hole I cry out, going on and _on_ as he slides in slowly at first.

I moan again, my walls clenching around his cock tightly.

The Beowolf snarls at me, now confident in his possession and domination, he slams his shaft all the way in now, pressing roughly against my cervix before breaching it with the first full stroke.

I scream, my hands clawing at the bark of the tree, my cervix trying to clench around the head of his cock as my walls pulse and milk him.

He huffs as he pulls back, his cock popping out of my womb, and starts thrusting, now satisfied with my body's submission to his will.

I keep screaming, my hips instinctively rocking back against his.

He thrusts harder now, over me, hilting and pulling back, hilting and withdrawing, as the base of his cock begins to swell.

My walls clench with each thrust "_stooop_!"

Instead, he picks up speed, his knot swelling still more, one and a third times the original _size_ of his shaft.

I scream, my claws dragging down the tree, my hips jerking and my walls milking him as I cum.

His jaws gently clamp down around my neck as his thrusts go ragged and his knot reaches its full five inches thick, locking him inside me.

"It _hurts_" His knot stretches and fills me to the brim.

He growls for silence, before cumming inside me, filling me with his burning seed

I feel my walls clamp and I cum again "_Fuck_!"

He keeps cumming, gently bucking for almost twenty minutes, filling me the entire time, making my womb swell with the amount.

I moan "_so... __**hot**_"

He throws back his head and howls.

I reach one are back to pet him, my fingers stroking his course white fur.

The alpha starts to pull back, his knot spreading my entrance, tearing me as his knot pops out before it fully deflates.

I cry out "_Fuck_!" pain sears through my veins as my alpha tears out of me.

Now that he is finished with me, he stalks away, ignoring my whimpers of pain.

I throw my head back, howling as bones start reshaping; my body shaking as I slowly transforms into a dark purple Beowolf. '_Don't leave me_'

The white alpha howls back in the night. '_Mine_'


End file.
